


Our Rook

by yandeerly



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, Drama, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandeerly/pseuds/yandeerly
Summary: The Seed family becomes Deputy Rook's new neighbors but is it more than just a happy accident? What will she do when they want to be more than just neighbors?





	1. The Seeds

Deep in the sprawling forest of Hope County, Montana, past the rolling hills and expansive cow pastures, lies two, secluded properties nestled within groves of massive pines. A winding dirt path splits the middle, dividing each in half, and cool green brush encroaches towards the center, creating a curtain from society. One houses a simple wood cabin paired with vast and clear land while the second contains a mansion-like ranch, a broad silo reaching towards the bright sky, and a classic, white picket fence, all of it dilapidated and left to rot in caved in chunks. Not a single soul proved brave enough to touch the place for some five years, the once beautiful buildings condemned to a life of decay.  
However, signs of prosperous life were proudly displayed across the way where a humble officer of the law made her home. Deputy Rook of Hope County’s Sheriff Department had resided in this peaceful pocket of land, unbeknownst to others, ever since she moved into the Henbane to accept the new role of protecting Montana’s citizens. She strongly valued her privacy, always teetering on the edge of becoming an actual recluse, but that was all about to change.

As soon as the fresh flowers of Spring burst to life and the sun’s rays offered the frozen soil much needed warmth, a stirring rose from the abandoned lot. Rook woke with a start that morning, the dull buzzing of power tools drifting through the open window above her bed. Rising curiously, she blinked the sleep from her eyes and peered towards the ranch sitting on the horizon. Fleets of white trucks dotted the lawn, tires caked with bright mud and tracks dug into the freshly dewed grass. Surprisingly, that old building she’d thought bit the dust shone anew. Several men seemed to move about the place, working at a feverish pace to restore any leftover signs of rot and they had done their job quite well! Not a single board amiss, gaping holes in the dusty red roof patched to perfection, a brand new, solid oak doorway instead of the rusted wire crudely put up to prevent trespassers…it was immaculate.

Bogged down from a heavy night’s rest, Rook rose both eyebrows, letting out an impressed huff. She never thought she’d see the day!

If she squinted hard enough, she could just make out the workers’ faces. Scruffy black beards and greased back Jesus hair were aplenty! Not to mention the tattered rags they all seemed to wear, shirts bearing the exact same symbol as the last, and the rifles! There wasn’t a single man unarmed, guns strapped to backs, shoved in holsters on the hip, and even held brazenly, out in the open. She supposed this was just normal behavior for Hope County denizens, a firearm of her own as well as her service weapon tucked away in the hallway closet. Nothing too pressing there, except for the implications that came with the sudden restoration of the long since untouched homestead.

New neighbors. And she’d have to deal with them now.

Groaning inwardly, she rolled out of bed to face the morning dread. Perhaps they’d be the type who enjoyed their privacy as well? After all, who would up and move to the nose bleeds of the Henbane without a strong desire to be left alone? There was literally no one for miles, not even a convenience store. You didn’t come here hoping to make friends. It just wasn’t done.

With that single, hopeful thought, she mustered the strength to strip out of her nightgown, tossing the light garment onto the pale flooring. A slightly chilled breeze, probably left over from the passing Winter, rolled through the open window and sent shivers running down her spine. Hugging both arms around herself, she scurried away from the cold, furiously rubbing her arms to bring back some of the warmth from previously being wrapped snugly in her quilt. She flung open her closet doors, sighing with relief as her body temperature slowly rose.

Now, normally, she would just traipse around in her birthday suit - the perks of living nowhere near human civilization - but, with all the hustle and bustle nearby, she didn’t think it the best idea. Snatching a “Boomer The Wonder Dog” t-shirt from a cheap, wire hanger, she slipped it on over her shoulders. Today was her one day off from complaining citizens and mountains of monotonous paperwork so, she left her work uniform be, bypassing it instead for a comfy pair of cargo shorts and shimmied into them with a little hop. Glancing into a mirror hung on the inside door of the closet, she combed fingers through her unruly bedhead, smoothing the frayed locks until they deemed sufficient enough to prove she wasn’t some sort of cave monster. With a satisfied smile, she gave a tiny nod and wandered into the narrow hallway.

A heaping plate of bacon and scrambled eggs sounded like heaven right now!

She’d just yanked open the fridge when a raspy knocking echoed throughout the cabin. Her eyebrows scrunched together, pupils widening as her worst fears came to fruition. As slow as a snail, she straightened upwards, ears perked and waiting. Maybe she’d imagined the noise. Maybe there weren’t nosey neighbors crouched on her porch, ready to pounce and shred everything she’d ever loved about her home into an unrecognizable pile of mush. Breath held fast in her lungs, she stood alert, much like a fearful rabbit sensing a predator come to take its life.

Again, a rapping burst forth, jarring deep inside her bones.

Throwing her head back, she released the full amount of air from her lungs and shuffled into the living room. It was compact, modestly decorated, an old leather couch positioned in the center. A hand-me-down coffee table crafted by her father’s own two hands stood before it, a stone fireplace with mismatched, dull river stones stacked against the far wall. Stark gray ash from last night’s flame littered the inside, a half charred hunk of wood still perched on the wrought iron stands. It filled the room with a smoky, burnt scent to which she vaguely felt self conscious of as she reached towards the skewed, black door handle.

Drawing in yet another calming breath, she threw on a polite grin even Sheriff Whitehorse would commend her for, and plunged the cabin in an early morning glow. The soft lilting of songbirds drifted along the breeze as she blinked her lids a couple times to adjust to the sudden light filling her vision.

“Hello?” A smooth voice, lightly tinged in a southern accent, greeted pleasantly. “Hello! Sorry to bother you. We just thought we’d introduce ourselves to what seems to be the only neighbor around!” Musical laughter, so airy it might not even exist, brushed past a pair of thin lips.

Finally adjusting fully, Rook caught sight of a very lean, smartly dressed man standing on the wooden deck just beyond the threshold of her home. Crystal blue eyes shined from behind yellow tinted glasses, ash brown locks of hair swept into a loose bun. He wore a crisp white button up, dark suit jacket and matching dress pants clinging to muscles beneath the fabric. In his sun kissed hands, he held a round tin covered with a layer of tin foil.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, presenting the object. “We come bearing gifts!”

She blinked a couple more times, entirely taken aback. The confusion that masked her features must’ve been incredibly apparent, because a light chuckle echoed from somewhere behind the man. Peering over his shoulder, she noticed three more visitors lying in wait.

The one who’d laughed took a small step forward, adjusting a pair of sunglasses atop his head of mocha hair. He was dressed just as nicely in a silk blue shirt and velvet, black vest. In stature, he was a bit shorter but equally lean, the body hidden beneath certainly toned. Not to mention those handsome features! He practically glowed with beauty as his similarly colored eyes ensnared her gaze.

“It’s a blueberry pie,” he elaborated, before pausing to give another lighthearted chuckle. “Well, we hope it is!”

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” Rook blurted coldly before she could catch herself. Her eyes widened suddenly, guilt washing over her expression. She hadn’t meant for that to come out so rude! She’d just been utterly flabbergasted by these gorgeously dressed people that seemingly descended from heaven above.

The beginnings of an apology worked its way to her lips but was cut off by yet another howl of laughter. This time, a hulking brute of a man made his presence known, pressing a meaty hand into tufts of ginger locks. Broad, rippling shoulders shook, creasing the fabric of a worn military jacket. The various silver dog tags and hanging trinkets latched around his neck jangled wildly as his massively wide chest heaved.

“I already like this one!” He drawled wolfishly, clapping a palm against the back of the shorter man.

“I didn’t mean to-!” Rook began to cry out, brows rising high as the one with chiseled features let out a short oof!

He whirled around, pearly whites clenched and seething. “Jacob! Was that quite necessary?!”

“Now, now!” The final visitor tutted, fidgeting in place. She smoothed down a waterfall of beige hair, placing it over the lace of her form fitted, dove colored dress. The toes she tapped rather impatiently on the ground were bare, feet devoid of any noticeable footwear. “This is no time to argue! We’re trying to make a good impression on our new friend!” She scolded, though her voice was filled with a bubbling glee. Clearing her throat lightly, she trained soft green eyes on Rook, who had begun to retreat indoors. The perplexed deputy clenched the splintery wood of the door in a tightened grip, ready to slam it shut any second now. These people seemed insane, dropping by out of nowhere and offering baked goods, but maybe that was just the recluse in her speaking.

“My name is Faith!” She continued with a giggle, clutching the bottom of her ghostly gown and dipping in a curtsy. “The brute in the back’s Jacob and this knucklehead is John!” She reached over and ruffled the aforementioned man’s hair to which he grunted in lighthearted annoyance.

“And I am Joseph,” the one in the front piped up, placing a hand over the top of his chest, exactly where his heart was. “We’re the Seed family. We didn’t mean to startle you!” He pressed on in concern, though his whole body leaned towards hers, edging closer as if attempting to breach an iron barrier. A flowery sweet scent swirled from him, surrounding her senses in a chokehold and it did make her want to open up, dangerously so. “May we ask your name?”

She mentally facepalmed. Of course, she’d forgotten to introduce herself - one of the few disadvantages of wrapping yourself in total seclusion. You forgot how to converse with others.

“I-I’m Deputy Rook,” she stuttered, offering an open palm for a handshake. “I work down at the sheriff’s station.”

A bright beam rose on Joseph’s face, his larger fingers swallowing hers. Instead of the standard greeting, he brought her knuckles up to his lips, brushing the soft skin against them. “Pleasure to meet you. My family and I thank you for your service.”

She shivered as his warm breath cascaded down her sensitive flesh, the meaningful words bringing a fluttering like butterfly wings in her chest. Everything about this man seemed to pull her in as if he were the moon hung in the sky and she were but a humble ocean tide, rising and falling purely due to his volition.

“Th-thank you.” Her words fumbled over themselves as she became quite flustered. They were all staring at her so expectantly now, hungry eyes scanning, examining her every move.

With a jolt, she realized she hadn’t accepted their gift yet. Scrambling to gather up the tin, she took it from Joseph’s grasp with careful hands. After all, they’d been polite enough to bake something for their new neighbor and she didn’t want them to think her impolite!

“We all worked together on that!” Faith interjected, watching with interest as Rook peeled back the foil.

The curious deputy scrutinized the pastry so neatly placed inside. It looked amazing, a mouthwatering scent wafting from the still hot, flaky crust. She eagerly breathed it in, a pleased sigh falling past her lips.

The one named John threw his shoulders back, straightening up proudly and placing a palm on his chest, seeming to endearingly mimic the motions of his brother. “I made the blueberry filling!” He boasted, grinning from ear to ear.  
Joseph smiled mildly at his antics, ushering Rook onwards. “Yes, we put all our effort into this peace offering of sorts.” He tilted his head towards the noisy construction still going full force on their property. “It’d mean the world to us if you try it now.”

“Yes, yes! Please do!” Faith hopped up and down in excitement while Jacob nodded and grunted his agreement.

It would seem Rook was backed into a corner here. They were all so hopeful, precious smiles adorning their lips in the most adorable, heart wrenching display. Each one was breathtaking in their own way and she couldn’t help but wonder if they actually were angels. They didn’t seem real and, if it weren’t for the chilled breeze lapping at her skin with a very real bite, she’d just assume this were a dream.

Staring blankly down at the pie then back up at them, a grin of her own grew on her features. She held up a single finger, murmuring for them to wait one second, and scurried to the kitchen, leaving the entrance wide open behind her fleeing form. Hastily, she yanked open drawer after drawer in search of a clean utensil. Upon the third attempt, she let out a squeal of triumph, producing a silver, four pronged fork.  
This should do the trick! She thought, turning to head back to her patiently waiting company.

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


	2. Blueberry Pie

Returning in a flash, her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when she found the Seeds scattered throughout her living room, making themselves at home. Jacob sat back on the couch, one enormous leg placed over the other and head tilted towards the ceiling. He’d already pressed his lids shut, a peaceful look washing over his face. Faith sat cross legged next to him, mindlessly twirling braids in her light chocolate hair. She hummed a soft but not immediately recognizable tune, Jacob slowly nodding in time to it. Behind them, John leaned over the short bookshelf by the staircase. A thumb and forefinger enveloped his squared jaw thoughtfully as he squinted at the various photo frames set on top. Small “hmm”s and “ahh”s rose from his throat on occasion.

“U-um,” Rook stammered, feet suddenly rooted to the spot. Fork clenched in one hand container of pie in the other, any possible further words melted into a puddle on her twisted tongue. She had no clue how to feel about the situation unfolding before her let alone how to handle it.

Joseph looked up from where he stooped by the fireplace, eyebrows knitted together. “Do you have any matches, or possibly a lighter?” He questioned, entirely unaware of the minor fright twisting on the deputy’s face.

“A-above the mantle,” she breathed out, pointing with a shaky forefinger. “Behind the candlesticks.”

He rose, searching with a probing hand before his eyes lit up. Pulling out the tiny wooden box, he admired the etchings carved onto the lid. Turning it over in his large hands, he cast a glance her way, beckoning her forward with a wave. Without a second thought, she obeyed, leaving the pastry and utensil on the coffee table. Faith beamed up at her upon her passing and Rook nervously returned it.

“Who did these carvings?” Joseph asked quietly, drawing her far closer into him then she’d ever been with anyone else. “They’re beautiful.”

“Er, I did…when I was a kid,” she answered so softly she wasn’t sure he caught it. She could feel every tiny shift of his body as he breathed, his warmer than usual body temperature sending beads of sweat pooling at the back of her neck.

He didn’t seem bothered by the closeness, in fact, welcoming it wholeheartedly. This was the way he connected with people and she found herself understanding that almost instantaneously.

“Wonderful!” He cooed, opening the box and pinching a matchstick between the pad of two fingers. “You’re quite the artist then, hm?”

“A-ah, I don’t know about that!” She giggled, flushing a soft shade of pink and ducking her head behind a curtain of hair. “The lines are all wonky. If I could do it again, I would.”

“Why don’t you?” He raised a brow and struck the match against the side, a tiny golden flame erupting.

It flickered wildly, reveling in its newly found life. They both watched it for a moment, the silence seeming to stretch on far too long before he used it to light a rising spark on the leftover piles of wood. Smoldering heat, gentle at first, surged forth and filled the space with a soothing crackle. Everyone seemed to collectively sigh, content with the sudden shift in atmosphere.

Somehow, this felt like home to Rook, even more so than when she was alone. That shouldn’t have made sense, considering these people were total strangers, but they conveyed a sense of safety, warmth, and love, something she hadn’t thought could come from company outside of herself.

She blinked rapidly, realizing Joseph had been patiently watching her, waiting for a response. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were drowned out, suffocating beneath the intensity of his stare. It was as if he could draw the answer from her without even having to hear it.

“I thought Rook was going to try our pie!” John spoke up loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Jacob lazily opened one eyelid, the blue of his pupils flickering down to her. He repositioned his legs, plopping both army boots on the wood floor with a heavy thunk.

“Yeah,” he grunted, the sound rumbling from deep inside his chest. “You should do that now, doll.”

“Oh, goody! Rook’s gonna love it! I just know it!” Faith chirped from her spot on the couch, clapping both hands gleefully.

John sauntered towards them, a certain sway to his hips as he scooped up the fork from the coffee table.

“Open wide, deputy!” He sang, dunking the utensil into the steaming pastry.

Rook glanced wildly from Seed to Seed, a disgruntled sigh trapped in her throat. Her bright eyes widened to the size of the moon as John edged closer, tilting the morsel closer to her mouth.

“Don’t be shy!” He tutted with an amused air of laughter when she shriveled away from him.

Inadvertently, she pushed herself closer against Joseph’s side, feeling a tremor as he sucked in breath. His shimmering gaze fell down on her, something strangely dark lurking beneath the surface, something dangerous. It brought a frightened squeak from her parted lips and she moved to get off him. His arm simply slid around her waist, ensnaring her body in a dizzying trap of body heat and flowery scent.

She gazed up at him questioningly, arching a brow in helplessness.

“It’s alright, child,” he murmured, cupping her face in his gentle hands. “I won’t hurt you and neither will my family.”

Tilting her chin upwards, he leaned over and pressed the sweltering skin of his forehead against hers. An electric shock like lightning pierced between the two and sent a boiling rush of blood to her head. Darkness enveloped her vision momentarily, the oddly curious Seeds surrounding her fading away. Their enthusiastic faces were gradually replaced with a different image, one where she sat alone on a cracked, stone bench. The stench of thick smoke invaded her nostrils, curling like inky tendrils and constricting in her lungs. Rubble and debris littered the orange dirt at her feet and, as she looked up to take in the world around her, she could hardly believe her eyes.

There was nothing left.

Hope County crumbled on the blood red horizon, the mountains plunged in a raging inferno. Balls of fire rained from a darkened sky mercilessly and crashed to the split ground with earth shattering tremors. The sight seared her vision, burning two holes in her vulnerable skull. She just wanted it to stop, begged for it to stop, and right when she thought she could handle no more, he appeared through the smoke; Joseph Seed, as if they hadn’t been nestled safely by a flickering fireplace in her home only a moment ago. One by one, the others joined him at his side, fixated on the deputy who cried out to them desperately. She didn’t understand what was going on but she knew it had to do with them!

Screaming out, her voice fizzled away to nothing, mouth stretched open in a silent plea. There was an enormous flash of blinding light, covering everything, consuming her surroundings in an instant. Then, all at once, it vanished and she was left shivering violently with Joseph still holding her close.

A particularly loud crackle snapped from the fireplace, causing her to jump erratically. Their foreheads were still attached and she knocked into his painfully, jarring him backwards. The cool and calm expression on his face never wavered, even as he placed a hard palm against the back of her neck. Yanking her close again, he kept her attention trained fully on his, demanding it with an edge of urgency.

“I have shown you the future, my child, and now you see.”

A strangled whimper poured from her as he swept a hand through her hair.

“But, do not worry. That will not be your fate. I can save you,” he paused and gestured to his family who had gathered around them in a tightly packed circle, “We can save you. The Voice told me you have a place here with us. It’s no coincidence we chose to take root so close to you.”

“Wh-what?” Rook could only babble uselessly at the mad rantings he raved about. “Wh-what are you t-talking about?”

Possibly, it had been a grave mistake for her to invite this unknown family into her home so carelessly. Would it be her final mistake though?

“He speaks of the prophecy!” Faith answered, that bubbly joy still lacing her tone. Now, it just seemed odd and out of place. “He speaks the truth!”

“Yer one of us,” Jacob growled almost defensively, a gruff palm reaching out and resting atop her head. “Whether yah like it or not.” His rough fingers curled in her hair and she couldn’t tell if he was trying to comfort her or cause harm.

“Yes, now eat this pie before we have to get forceful.” John huffed and shouldered his way between her and Joseph, the long forgotten bite of pie now being perched against her trembling lips.

“Wh-what?! Get that away from me!” She screeched, arms flying out and knocking away anything within their reach.

A hiss flew through John’s clenched teeth as crust and vibrant blue filling splattered against his immaculate vest. Growling furiously, he dropped the fork to the floor. Rook flinched as it collided against wood with a harsh clattering.

Joseph uttered murmurs of disappointment, turning to Jacob and giving a slight nod. The ginger headed hulk reacted immediately, pouncing on the deputy and slamming her body into the ground. Her head rattled as it connected sharply, a shrill ringing erupting in her ears. His hands clamped down on her flailing wrists, successfully subduing them in a manner of seconds.

Screams ripped from her lungs until they burned. If only she could get away! Her guns were down the hall in the closet but Jacob’s strength strongly outweighed her own. Even if she managed to wrench free, Joseph or John would surely block her path.

Faith had turned away during the short scuffle, the back of her pearl white dress facing Rook. Her arms swished about where the deputy couldn’t see and, when she whirled back, a chunk of the pie was clenched in her slender fingers.

“Stop fighting!” She wailed, the tone seeming to crack with distress. “We’re trying to help you!”

“I don’t want it!” Rook continued shriek, writhing in Jacob’s iron grip.

He grunted, straddling his thighs around her hips and pressing much closer than she’d ever desired from any man. The extra leverage he gained rendered her body motionless and she growled out in frustration.

“Give me that shit!” He barked at Faith, gathering up Rook’s wrists in one palm. “This pup’s got some fight in her yet,” a hoarse cackle dripped off his tongue like poison.

She seemed apprehensive at first, looking to Joseph for affirmation. He gave her the go ahead with a patient smile, sending a twist of sickness wrenching in Rook’s gut. The naive deputy felt utterly betrayed as Faith gingerly placed the slice in Jacob’s waiting grip.

He faced his captive once more, taking a moment to feel her body so helpless beneath him. A wicked smirk cracked on his rough lips and he brought the too sweet smelling pastry to her mouth. She clenched her canines shut in response, baring them with a threatening hiss. The sight brought sick delight to his hardened face and it stirred something furious in her.

“Awww,” he drawled lazily, tauntingly, smashing the confection so it smeared across her skin. “The pup thinks she’s strong. Isn’t that funny?” The light of amusement twinkling in his turquoise orbs flickered to something darker, a shadow of haze falling over them like a blanket. “If yah don’t heel then I’ll make you.”

His words sent a chill shivering down to her core and she absolutely knew he could back the threat any time he wanted.

“Be done with it!” Joseph warned from behind him and his commanding tone brought another realization dawning on her. This man could wrought pain and suffering just as well as Jacob, only in an entirely different way. While Jacob could quite deftly beat her within an inch of her life, Joseph could strip away everything she ever loved, including her very soul.

She would not win this fight.

Begrudgingly, her lips slowly began to part, the first burst of flavor from the blueberries exploding on her tongue. She still couldn’t wrap her brain around why they were so adamant she consumed the pie! Even as Jacob harshly crammed the rest down her throat, not a single idea presented itself. The taste was extraordinary, oddly floral and a bit too sugary for her liking, but otherwise just as amazing as its appearance had promised.

Joseph placed a hand on his brother’s broad shoulder, looking rather pleased.

“You’ve done well, Jacob.”

John visibly flinched at the simple statement. He’d retreated to the leather couch cushions, fiercely wiping away at the indigo stain on his clothes with a silk handkerchief. It was only then when his attention was drawn back to them. The moment was fleeting, passing by in a split second, but Rook swore she caught a flash of anguish in his downturned gaze.

Finally free, she was able to sit up and shoot daggers at the family of maniacs gathered in her living room. What was so damn important about eating their pie?! Her fists clenched together tightly as she launched herself off the floor. She figured she could bust up one of their smug faces before getting taken down again but a rush of haze shot to her head. Teetering on her clumsy feet, she weakly raised an arm and aimed towards the nearest Seed only to find herself suddenly facing the ceiling. This time, thick rivulets of blood poured from a gash on her temple, leaking onto the floor boards and staining them scarlet red. The warm colors of the cabin vanished beneath a layer of glittering sparkles, dots like stars swirling in her eyes as they rolled back in her head.

A long, unending shriek poured from Faith as she clapped pale hands over her cheeks. She’d gone ghostly white, cool blue tears springing to the corners of her lids.  
“Why didn’t someone catch her?!” She screamed, letting a bit of anger leak through the cracks at last.

John shrugged haphazardly from the couch, obviously still wallowing in self pity. He heaved to a stand, waltzing right over to Rook as she convulsed on the ground. His head wavered back and forth, sending waves of nausea rolling up her esophagus.

“My, that is a lot of blood,” he mused as if she were just a specimen to be picked apart under his scrutinizing gaze. “We should do something about that, right?” The apathetic brother turned towards Joseph who was just staring with an unreadable expression plastered all over his shadowed face.Either he didn’t care or he was swallowing down emotions best left deep inside.

“Pick her up,” he ordered coldly to no one in particular. His hands shook wildly and he pressed them against his knees to still the erratic motions. “Take her to the ranch. Treat her with as much care as you would offer to any of our brothers and sisters.” The shivering travelled from his palms, wracking up his arms, and pulsing through his shoulders until his whole body shook.

His family made no move to heed his previous order, instead shrinking away from the man in a well placed reaction of pure terror. They were terrified of him! Their own brother.

“We will show her the place where she belongs and you will not let her escape. She is crucial to our Project, vital to its success. She will not slip away for it is the will of the Father.”

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


	3. Induction

Darkness. Nothing but pure darkness. Rook attempted to peel her eyes open with a stabbing desperation, enough to bring a sob welling up in her throat. She just wanted to wake up but, it was like a dense white fog weighted down her consciousness, preventing her return to reality. The force enveloped every inch of her body like a sealed coffin, trapping her mind in an eternal stasis. All around the overwhelming scent of sickening flowers swirled and danced in her nostrils, mixing and mingling with those damned blueberries. That horrid smell was the only thing proving she still lived and breathed instead of actually sleeping eternally.

Voices, too. Along with the cacophony of too sweet scents, voices drifted through the dull black murk. Loud ones, angry ones, seeming to endlessly bicker back and forth. What were they discussing in such a heated manner? She reached out in not-so-blissful confusion, grasping for any sense of coherency and failing miserably. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach that suggested her fate was being decided against her own will and she’d have no choice but to follow the path laid out when she awoke next.

If she ever woke up.

All at once, everything ceased and a silence thick like a ten inch layer of snow fell around her. A dim, white light grew behind her shut eyelids, coaxing her body to life once more. Slowly, feeling returned to her limbs, spreading up her arms like a dull flame and trickling into her fingertips. Though incredibly heavy still, she flexed and curled them, skin brushing across something soft like silk. Her nerve endings kicked into overdrive as she burst out of her haze in a near blinding instant.

Gasping like a fish left out of water, she sprang upwards, inhaling gulp after gulp of glorious air. The life giving substance filled her starved lungs as if she had been drowned in a freezing river. Tiny speckles of black littered her vision while she woozily attempted to examine whatever predicament she may be trapped in now. Placing a pale, clammy palm to her temple, she rolled her eyes from side to side, examining every inch of her surroundings. She appeared to be in a quite lavish but quaint little bedroom. Most of the furniture, as well as the walls, were carved from a rich colored wood, the sturdy material spanning across the entire floor. Hung near the ceiling was a large pair of ivory deer antlers and flannel in cool forest greens and fiery reds covered any and all acceptable surfaces: upholstery on two lounge chairs in the far corner, drapes swept to the sides of an arched window, and even the comforter so neatly tucked beneath her fidgeting legs.

She kicked her feet absentmindedly, admiring the woodsy decor and vaguely wondering if she really was alive or if this was just the afterlife. Her whole body still felt submerged beneath a heavy wave and a strange, ethereal glow seemed to halo around everything even now, pulsing in her gaze as she tried to focus in and distorting the edges of what she hoped to be reality.

This whole experience felt surreal, transporting her to a whole other planet and the heaviness settling deep in her bones only signaled her return. None of this would be a problem if it weren’t for the fact that it hurt. It hurt so bad she just wanted to fall back into the lush, feathery world she could only describe as pure bliss.  
“Well,” There was a small snort from somewhere off to the side followed by a light and breathy chuckle, “You came out of that way too fast, hm?”

The man’s pleasant voice sounded so familiar yet so far away. The noises were garbled and seemed to echo wildly in her eardrums making it impossible to decipher the owner. Lolling her head towards him, she stared out through the fog with what must have been the dumbest expression plastered on her slack-jawed face. This brought a raucous bark of laughter from the deep blue figure wavering towards her. With every step closer a flowery scent belonging only to a certain blueberry pie grew stronger and stronger until it was the only thing her focus was dragged towards with an overwhelming force.

Whoever had thought to come and visit her in this drunken-like stupor she remained in finally came to rest at the edge of the mattress, leaning over ever so slightly. Just barely, she could make out smoothed over locks of dark brown hair and blue eyes twinkling like a pair of diamonds. Slender fingers covered in ink black markings held a string of round, indigo objects, dangling them in front of her nose as if she were a house cat and it were an extremely interesting toy.

It definitely wasn’t a pie, or even a confectionary treat at all, but it was most definitely the source of the mind-numbing scent.

“Try these,” he continued, a tiny sense of excitement overtaking the tone for a split moment, “The formula for this batch came out far better than the last!”

While attempting to decode the meaning behind those words, she realized what he held was a short vine of blueberries though the color appeared quite…off. The berries themselves gave off a shimmering light, so much that she had to squint her lids just slightly.

“Try it,” he repeated firmly but much softer, cooing at her as if she were a defenseless baby unable to think for itself.

In a way, in this moment, she was.

Two fingers gingerly pinched the bottom berry, picking the soft fruit from the stem and pressing it against her parted lips. At this point, she was fully aware the cat-like face grinning so innocently down at her belonged to John Seed, a man who had invaded her home and aided in her kidnapping, but the thoughts swimming in her brain could not reach her limbs in time. With big eyes, wide and glazed over with sick appreciation for the one to provide her with the first amount of sustenance in God knows how long, she opened her mouth wider, allowing for his fingers to enter further.

A darkly fervent excitement flashed in his own dilated pupils and he couldn’t help but flick his tongue across his lips quickly, a guilt ridden action he knew she wouldn’t remember but still desperately attempted to hide. His face flushed, pleased at finding nothing but her utter compliance with his demands.  
“That’s it,” Before he could stop himself he was letting mutters of praise fall through clenched teeth. “Good girl.”

Mesmerized, he continued to watch the complacent deputy catch the sweet taste on the tip of her tongue, mind still too far gone to make reasonable decisions. The strange concoction proved just as mouth watering as the last time and the mix of saltiness from John’s fingertips inching themselves further inside only spurred her onwards. Swallowing the berry with haste, she let the familiar crash of calm wash back over her aching bones and settled against the headboard with a satisfied moan. Her head lazily drooped off to the side and she had to stretch her eyes to keep him in her view.

“Ahh, that’s much better,” he sighed lightly, curling his fingers as her tongue wrapped around them. “I got it right this time…”

Trailing off, a deeply concerned shadow crossed his features so quick she could hardly catch it. The look vanished just as quick as it had appeared and he cast her a gaze thick with sweetness. Baby blue orbs blinked so tenderly giving a false sense of security as his fingers dug too far down her throat. She felt them slide against the slippery walls, blocking air flow, but her reaction time was slowing rapidly, her stupor renewed by the second batch of drugs pumped into her system. Instinctually, a wet gag tried to rip from her throat, catching on his fingernails.

His expression shifted to that of wonder, taking in every twitch of her body as he ebbed the life from her eyes. Drawing dark eyebrows together, he took a free hand and swiped a thumb across the hair falling into her face. Gently, he pushed it away from the sticky sweat forming on the skin of her forehead and roughly gripped the locks in a tight hold.

Beginning to splutter, she glared at him with utter desperation, begging with her tear stained eyes for just a moment of breath. He only gave a slight chuckle in return, wrenching her head back with the hand that so cruelly gouged out the tender roots of hair from her scalp. The new position left the slightest of gaps, allowing for a tiny trickle of air to rush into her screaming lungs. She took in as much as she could immediately, deathly afraid he’d cut her off once more but, the rigid stillness of his figure told her he was holding at least a minuscule amount of restraint. He did not want to take her life but, somehow, that was far more concerning.

“I got an earful from Joseph because of you,” he grimaced bitterly, harshly ripping himself out of her throat. Briefly, he glanced at the saliva coating his skin and a smile drew up on his lips. “Thankfully, I’ll be redeemed with this success…” Sucking in a large breath, he cast another threatening gaze in her direction, constricting the grip he had on her hair. “There won’t be any repeats of last time. All I want to hear from your lips is a yes! Got that?”

Whimpering softly, she gave a meek nod, crying out in pain when he yanked sharply against her already reddened scalp. She was sure she’d be half bald before the end of this.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear!” He hissed.

“Yes!” She mewled, instantly understanding what he meant and direly longing to avoid any further harm while she remained unable to rebut. “Yes!”

Oddly enough, it was a wave of relief that crashed over him instead of the sadistic grin she’d expected. He unraveled his hand from her frayed strands and settled it over his chest which heaved with a breathy sigh.

“Good. Good.”

There was a short beat of silence while she swam in a sea of confusion and befuddlement and a wild sense of relief all her own. She knew it was not time yet for her to understand the inner workings of what went on behind her back but, somewhere deep inside, a sureness that she would soon find out became inherently clear.  
The only noise coming from John was his somewhat labored breathing, as if he had experienced that lack of air supply right along with her. When he next peered down, it was irregularly meek and shy, almost like he was taking her in for the very first time. His eyebrows knit together in a silent war he raged inside his mind before twisting with slight annoyance. He gestured towards the vine of blueberries, which had fallen to her side on the mattress at some unknown point, and scoffed lightly.

“Well, while I truly enjoyed your groveling at my feet…I have better, more important, things to take care of. Eat the rest of those.”

“Y-yes!”

She wasted no time, scooping up the vibrant fruit no matter how strongly her instincts screeched at her to stop. Being a highly trained deputy, knowingly inhibiting her ability to make clear decisions went against absolutely everything she’d been taught but, she could see no way around it. Her exact location was relatively unknown - though she was almost sure she was somewhere in the Seed family’s newly restored ranch only just across the way from her own home - and there was no telling how many people actually inhabited this place. In this state, it would only take one to put her down for the count.

John twisted around on his heels but stayed behind long enough to eye her while she popped the rest of the berries into her mouth, even making sure she chewed and swallowed. A lump seemed to catch in his throat, however, he choked it back and traipsed from the room, slamming the large, wooden door behind him.

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


	4. Icarus

Calm and still, that was how Rook spent the entire night. Her whole body lay quiet and unmoving much like a picturesque statue displayed in a museum. She even felt like a proper exhibit, existing while always somewhat aware of several people entering and leaving the room, gawking or perhaps pointing, but she couldn’t be a hundred percent sure. For all she knew, she might as well have been asleep. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to decipher the difference between the dream world and the conscious one. The only truth her muddled brain could wrap around was the fact that this was dangerous. She needed to get out before whatever kept her trapped in this mindless sense of false security set in for good. It would be so easy. Only a fleeting moment of weakness, just one second of giving in, and she’d be a goner, a near zombie-like slave to the feathery, fog-filled world she’d grown so accustomed to calling The Bliss.

At some point, she became vaguely aware of a single ray of golden sunshine streaming through the only window. The heavenly beam rolled across her frigid skin casting away the arctic freeze that had settled on the surface. Warmth seeped below, soothing her too long unused muscles and seeming to burst her suppressed soul to life. At long last, a sharp awareness was beginning to return, if only slightly. Her thought processes remained sluggish but she found it within herself to creak upwards, the springs in the mattress squealing in protest.

Carefully, oh so carefully, she swung one, ghostly pale leg over the edge. Her senses had kicked into overdrive, the sensitive nerve endings on the pad of her foot tingling with an odd sensation as it met with the smooth wooden boards of the floor. Tilting her head curiously, she brought the other leg from the cave of silken bed sheets that had been her home for such a wildly indefinite amount of time and placed the other foot right alongside the first. Catching the handle of a wood bed post, she sucked in a breath of stale air, bracing with all the newly found energy filling her limbs.

This would be difficult, maybe even painful, and the Seeds were sure to bust in any moment and snatch away this minuscule bit of freedom, but, it had to be done. For her own sake - and her dwindling sanity - she had to take this rare, golden opportunity.

Squeezing both lids shut, she grit her teeth defiantly, heaving forward in one, fluid motion. Surprisingly, she caught her balance quite easily, only wobbling for a short, heart stopping moment before steadying herself against the ash toned end table beside the headboard. Her tensed fingers knocked against a sleek, glass vase, nearly dumping all its contents onto the ground. Letting out a mouse-like squeak, she rushed to still its rocking movements, wide eyes fixated on the clear blue water nearly splashing over the edge. Thankfully, she was able to prevent any accidents from occurring and giving away the fact that she was out of bed and roaming about. With quick and quiet precision, she rearranged the bell-shaped flowers inside, their pearl white hue giving off a similar glow to the blueberries that now haunted the far corners of her mind.

A shiver passed through her body, much like an unwanted spirit invading her personal space. Faint images flashed in her head, instances from the past where she hazily witnessed John placing more of the sweet fruit in her open mouth, his slender fingers violating a place kept off limits to all others while she merely sat back and let it happen. The otherworldly glint of his ocean eyes seemed to bear down into her skull even now when she remained all alone in this vacant bedroom.  
Were these thoughts only fever dreams…or had they actually happened?

She decided against exploring that notion any further with a slight shake of her head. For now, she’d chalk it up to a drug induced vision if only to save from the embarrassment of willingly allowing such a man to get so familiar with her. The idea of what he had done didn’t seem like much thinking about it now but, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling that something far more sinister could have laced his intentions.

Leaving that messy entanglement of speculation behind, she tiptoed softly towards the bedroom door. The simple entrance, carved from the very same wood surrounding her at every inch, had been left slightly ajar which wasn’t too concerning considering how often people had visited. A faint light crept around the corner, beckoning the curious deputy out into the hall. As silently as she could manage with limbs still heavy as lead, she slipped outside, eager to see something, anything, different from the familiar decor of that prison where she’d slept like a cursed mummy, knowing the world continued forward yet unable to take part in it.

Immediately, she found herself standing in a long corridor. The walls, painted an eggshell white, were lined with wall sconces resembling twisted deer antlers in keeping with the woodsy theme the Seeds seemed to regard so dearly. Door after door stretched as far as the eye could see, suggesting there were several others who called this place home. At the very end, the hall opened up into a wide, expansive space that could possibly be a living room of sorts. Rook squinted through bleary eyes, desperately attempting to make out its contents. If there was any path smart for her to take, it would be that one. Surely the living room would lead to a front entrance and, if only she could make it, she would be free! The outside was so close she could almost taste the fresh air on the tip of her tongue, the rewarding sunshine lapping at her cold, dead skin, and the light chirping of songbirds returning from an arduous winter migration. Only a few steps separated her from her own property and then she could get in her truck, fly down to the sheriff’s station, and have this insane family locked away for good.

Involuntarily, a couple of salty tears began to prick at her eyelids as the very notion of complete freedom washed over her. She stifled a series of sniffles, wiping away at the full on streaks that threatened to spill from her eyes like a gushing waterfall. There was no time to become overemotional. She needed to act and quickly.  
Without even realizing it, one foot after another had begun padding across the floor, slowly at first until gradually picking up speed. The closer she got to the end of the hall, the faster she flew, only sparing a fleeting glance to check for any possible bystanders that might prevent her escape. All deemed clear as she drew near her salvation, legs pumping, blood rushing and draining out any remaining effects of the inhibiting Bliss. Her clarity was restored painstaking bit by painstaking bit and the gravity of her situation finally started weighing down at full force.

These people could kill her…or worse.

All she could dredge up in her suddenly sharp mind was fleeing as quickly as possible, no matter what. If anyone saw her, who cares? She’d keep running until her lungs begged for mercy and then she’d run some more if it only meant preserving her safety.

The next room was only an inch away now and she burst into it in a frenzied sprint, entirely unable to halt even if she had wished to. Her body careened towards an enormous, brown leather sectional, a sudden frightened scream ringing in her pounding eardrums. She had no clue whether it came from her own gaping mouth or someone else’s and she certainly had no chance to figure it out. In a last ditch effort to save herself, she threw out both arms and pressed her eyes shut forcefully, praying to whatever powers may be that her escape attempt had not been ruined.

Expecting a jarring crash, she clenched down her canines and braced for impact, only, the crash never came. There was definitely a jolt as an unknown force yanked at the back of her t-shirt, but it was certainly nowhere close to the stars she’d be seeing from colliding with a heavy piece of furniture. However, the fabric did constrict against her throat, digging in the soft flesh and bruising it like a fragile peach left to drop against a hard, unforgiving surface. A brutal choking sound ripped past her lips mixed only with a gruff chuckling that sent a chill rippling down her spine.

She recognized that blunt laughter paired with unnecessarily rough handling and she knew it quite well.

“And just where the hell d’you think yer goin’, lil pup?”

A deep, sinking feeling settled at the pit of her stomach, its contents beginning to churn wildly in a sickening manner. Bile rose up her esophagus…or maybe it was a frustrated scream, furiously wanting to escape just as she had, but that had all been struck down, dashed away by the mountainous Seed brother that gripped the collar of her shirt in strong, calloused hands. Their grip was sealed tighter than a long forgotten sarcophagus, buried deep beneath the earth and left to rot with the worms.

Her body went limp, choosing to shut down instead of exploding with the fury that boiled in her veins. The fight just wasn’t in her anymore and that fact pierced her heart more harshly than any bullet or arrow. When had she become like this? She was a highly trained officer of the law for God’s sake!

Defeated, she turned her downcast eyes towards her captor, ready to face whatever Jacob Seed had in store for her.

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


	5. Lead Astray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know a lot of people have been wondering what's gonna happen with this story and whether it's gonna get updated or not. Well, here's what happened...
> 
> Around Xmas, I started getting a strange pain in my stomach that I - of course - ignored. The pain just intensified until, about a month ago, I was doubled over in agony unable to walk. I went to the hospital and discovered I'd had a perforation in my intestines that allowed air into my body where it wasn't supposed to be. This caused the major pain and, though the perforation had healed, the air was still in there and I was still at risk of it happening again. I had to stay overnight in the hospital and have many tests done before they allowed me to leave. Afterwards, I was put on tons of harsh medication that just made my stomach hurt worse.
> 
> And now, finally, I'm off most of the medication but I'm still feeling a lot of discomfort. I've spent so long wondering when I'm going to be normal again and actually want to start doing things. I desperately want to update this story so I'm going to do what I can!
> 
> To those of you still around, thank you. Truly and sincerely, thank you. I never thought anyone would ever be interested in the things I had to write and I'm honestly so grateful for all of you for even giving my stories a small chance! Hopefully I can get back in the groove and start writing many, many more chapters for you all!
> 
> <3

"Hey, now! What the hell is going on?" A slightly annoyed, but rather light-hearted, voice spoke up from the direction of the sofa.

Jacob grunted, clearly far more disgruntled than his counterpart, steely eyes holding Rook's captive like molten liquid. He shook her violently in his hardened grasp and she suddenly became aware that her bare toes dangled nearly twelve inches off the ground. Letting out a tiny squeak, she gathered up the courage to rebel against him at last. Kicking both legs outwards, she hoped and prayed that she'd somehow slip loose from the danger rising against her. A strangled scream rose in her heaving chest, but she knew better than to allow it passage into reality.

Amused laughter bubbled forth and she snapped her heated gaze towards it, finding a bright and giddy John Seed seated on the far cushion. He stifled his chuckles behind a palm and met her gaze out of the corners of his eyes.

"It seems our precious deputy has decided to come out and play!" He mused, the ocean in his pupils rising like a sparkling tide. "We could play a bit before dinner, right Jacob?" The younger brother seemed to plead like a spoiled child, though he carried pure exuberance in his wonder-filled stare.

"Playtime?" Jacob only scoffed, wringing his grip tighter on the deputy in his own twisted way of scolding her. "Seems more like she needs some training." He hissed closer to her ear, threatening.

John groaned, a long, drawn out whining, and scooted from his position so far away. "But that's no fun!" he protested once he had reached the closest possible seat. Propping an elbow up on the arm of the sectional, he let his chin rest lazily in a palm. "I wanted to show Rook the garden," he continued on before grumbling in a low tone, "seeing as I have to toil in the damn thing all day..."

The ginger soldier didn't seem to catch that last part, but the deputy did. She rose a curious brow, attempting to make eye contact from where she dangled in mid-air, but Jacob's arms snapped her backwards in a sudden, swift motion. A gasp fell from both Rook and John simultaneously at the odd reaction. Appearing harsh at first glance, the expression of concern melded into the deep wrinkles of Jacob's hardened face told a different story.

"That's...That's ridiculous," he grunted quickly, chastising his sibling. "Besides," a short pause hung on his lips before pressing outwards as a surprisingly gentle whisper, "You know Joseph would never allow that..."

Dead silence. It slammed in hard and heavy, the weight of it bearing down on all three. John hung his head low, only daring to peer upwards momentarily. The soft sadness in his eyes caught Rook by surprise and sent a chilling tremor down her spine. She, too, lowered her gaze, bemused while simultaneously finding herself feeling a tinge of empathy towards them.

What the hell is up with this deranged family? She wondered, suddenly hanging limp and unmoving in the hands of a man that could snap her neck in an instant...or possibly worse.

During the quiet, her gaze fell on the soiled state of her well-worn Boomer t-shirt. How long had it been since she even put it on? Slowly, a furious blush bloomed on her cheeks and she reached down unconsciously to tug at the hem of the shirt. Did she stink? Had it been days since she showered? Weeks? All these horrifyingly embarrassing questions were flung back and forth inside her mind, mulling over and over again until she thought she might die of embarrassment. How could these two remain so calm? Did they not notice?

Rook began to shuffle in discomfort, half unnerved from the prolonged silence, half from the fact of just how dirty she was.

"Hey!" Jacob barked, hooking his arm more firmly around her hip, "I don't think so, doll." A warning hissed from his clenched jaw.

"I'm not going anywhere!" The deputy huffed, now uncomfortable and pissed off. Jamming a frustrated hand into her bangs, she lifted the tangled locks, thick with sweat, off her forehead. "Pretty sure you're all gonna make damn sure of that..." she added quietly, partly beneath her breath.

Of course, they both heard anyway and proceeded to break into a fit of shared laughter. Jacob's iron chest rumbled against her almost pleasantly, resembling the feeling of a cat purring as its fur was stroked. Though difficult to admit, the warmth of being wrapped up in his enormous arms gave her a sense of calm that was so ill placed she nearly laughed aloud with them.

"Yer damn right about that," he smirked through cracked lips, squeezing Rook ever tighter as if his words needed anymore reassurance.

"But there's no reason to leave anyway!" John stood suddenly, his voice booming a little louder than necessary. "You're home now!" he beamed and edged his way around the corner of the sofa.

As he trailed closer to the still form of Rook's body, he dipped a hand into the waist pocket of his long, elaborate coat. Briefly, she eyed the fabric of this fancy jacket, slightly amused to find it adorned in pictures of tiny little airplanes. Rather endearing, she thought while shifting in Jacob's too tight grasp. Was he, perhaps, a fan of aviation?

"That's all that matters, right? That you're home with us!" He carried on, fidgeting in his pocket some more before producing something round and hauntingly familiar.

A fucking blueberry.

The sight of it alone was enough to send thick waves of nausea rolling up her esophagus. That sickeningly sweet scent met her nostrils like a sucker punch to the face as her guts twisted into knots. Every ounce of willpower surged forth just to keep her from retching. She would've doubled over if it weren't for the massive, shackle-like embrace binding her in place.

Before John could even offer up the morsel, she was already waving a dismissive hand in the air. Mumbling a curt, "No thanks," she attempted to shrivel away from the berry and all the bone-chilling memories it dredged up.

He drew the thing back against his chest, eyebrows stitching together and mouth falling agape as if she'd just greatly insulted his mother. Eyes awash in despair, he trained them on her, facial features contorting even further in pain as he was met only with her cold apathy.

"D-don't be silly!" A nervous chuckle spilled from his lips as they turned upwards in a forced half grin. "You must be hungry after all this time. Just," he drew in a short breath, placing as much insistence on the final word as he possibly could, "Eat."

"Um," she stammered, at an utter loss for words. Her brain simply wasn't able to decipher the need for this erratic behavior. He seemed desperate, as if it were deathly imperative she heed his words not only for her sake, but his as well. Though she lacked the capacity for understanding, it still sent an ache piercing through her heart. She didn't know why. But then, words momentarily forgotten echoed in her mind once again.

'I got an earful from Joseph because of you...'

That's what he had said before, so viciously and full of a certain emotion she couldn't quite place. Resentment, maybe? The statement's existence itself was only questionable to her, so much of her recent life having delved between actual reality and a strange, unknown dream land. Deja vu was slamming into her like a semi truck careening off the highway. John had behaved this way before and only one thing seemed to appease him: Compliance. Complete and total compliance. While this was something her entire body and soul should have been resisting with every available ounce of willpower, she found herself wanting to give in, give up, and let go...if only this one time.

Besides all that, Jacob's vice-like fingers were beginning to gouge holes in her delicate skin, digging at flesh through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. There would surely be ugly, purple bruises sprouting on the surface later and it would be worse if she allowed him to continue on.

John caught the minor shift in her expression almost immediately, his own marled features brightening like a rising sun breaking through the clouds. Without another word, gently, he took her chin gingerly in his porcelain fingers. Ever so slightly, he tipped her head back, ruffling the sticky strands of her hair against Jacob's ragged, cotton shirt. The rise and fall as he seemed to struggle to breath in the moment sent her heart pounding like crazy. Gradually, she was inched further towards that place of danger: The Bliss. Would she be able to return this time? Would she even want to?

The fluttering in her chest reached a crescendo and she bared down on reality, gnashing her teeth in a way she hoped would snatch hold of it and never dare let go. Snapping forward, she ripped the berry straight from John's hand, refusing to allow him the pleasure of feeding her like some wild dog. This time, it would all be of her own accord. She was allowed that, at least.

Swallowing hastily, the bitterness slithered down her throat and she was disgusted at how easily her empty stomach welcomed the food. 

     John gasped slightly, taking a short step backwards in surprise. A single, tattooed palm covered his chest as he watched his older sibling release Rook with a rather bored sigh. Immediately, her gaze dropped to her feet, guilt spreading through her limbs like a racing wildfire. Surely she couldn't be feeling this way for HIM, but the way his somber, glazed eyes drilled holes in her skull...it was something akin to pure torture.

     Jaw stretching wide, Jacob released another lazy yawn, stretching his lengthy embrace towards the ceiling.

     "Probably should give the pup a chance to clean up, eh?" he grunted, casting a metal stare towards his shorter brother. "Joseph'll want 'er lookin' nice for dinner..."

     Visibly flinching at those words, Rook brought both hands into her chest, wringing them together. Pools of sweat formed on her palms creating a sticky friction that slowed their movement. Soon she'd fall under the spell of the Bliss and become unable to fend for herself once again. She'd be completely at the brothers' mercy and she was quite sure there wasn't a single shred of compassion, even between the both of them.

     "I suppose," John replied lightly, attempting to match the look from his brother with a fearsome glare of his own.

     It couldn't even compare and shriveled beneath the greater intensity. A cloud of mixed emotions swirled in his pupils before they fell to Rook, tinges of pain apparent in the shrouded blue color. 

     "Shall I show her to the bathroom?"

     "Do what yah need to, just get it done."

     The air of utter authority blended with sheer boredom in Jacob's tone was enough to make both Rook and John wince in unison. If she was THAT much of a burden to them, then why try so hard to keep her here? Why go through the painstaking process of repeated drugging if she was just going to resist anyway and, of all things, why was she always shoved off on John so carelessly? It was as if he was some low-life lackey instead of a full member of their own damn family!

     The beginnings of a small, yet strange, hunch started to form in the back of her head. Possibly, what she had so unfortunately stumbled into was NOT just a regular family but an established hierarchy instead. As cruel as the thought seemed, she was beginning to believe it more and more and it was so obvious Joseph Seed acted as the "King." But where did that leave the others?

     Facing John head on, she curled her brows inwards. Neither had hardly noticed Jacob's departure and now they stood before each other in a state of heavy, awkward silence.

      _Where did that leave John?_

     "What're you looking at?!" he barked defensively, arms folding tightly across his heaving chest.

     Clearly the exchange from before was getting to him.

     Huffing, he angled his shoulders away so as to avoid her unnervingly insistent gaze. For some reason, it felt hot and heavy baring down on him and that fact showed evidently in the growing redness on his cheeks.

     "E-er, nothing," she uttered softly, snapping her head off to the side quickly.

     A large, arched doorway filled her vision, a tiny wreath of ivy and pure white flowers hung in the center. Looks like she had been correct in thinking the front entrance resided in this room. Too bad it didn't matter much now. That door might as well have been a thousand miles away.

     "I thought you were going to show me to the bathroom?" half pouting, half grumbling, she cut her eyes towards him.

     "Down the hall," he uncrossed his arms with a short huff and pointed in the direction she'd previously run from. "Right next to your bedroom. Can't miss it." The words came off sharp, piercing like arrows let loose with deadly accuracy, and all the points hit each of their marks quite successfully...and quite painfully. They buried themselves directly in her chest with a clear, resounding ache.

     Catching his gaze in hers once more, she attempted to uncover the secrets hidden deep beneath the layers of cold, unfeeling darkness and anger. All the needless wrath boiling on the surface, surely it was nothing more than a facade to mask the fragile man inside. Something was there, a horrific truth he guarded with every ounce of willpower coursing in his veins. She demanded, no, she begged for the mask to slip, even just a little, but he proved far better at hiding than she was at finding. It was almost as if he had been hardened by many, many years of just such pretending.

     This would not be the moment she broke through, however, that was all just a moot point now. The poison administered to her via innocent looking fruit had finally spread through her system, its calming tendrils of fog reaching straight into her brain and leaving a complacent madness that was horrifying and relieving all at the same time.

     Placing a clammy palm against her temple, she swayed lightly on her feet. A free hand swung outwards, gripping for the arm of the couch in a desperate attempt to right her mangled posture. The effect of this one seemed to slam down on her like a ten ton boulder and she was finding it quite difficult just to keep her fluttering lids open.

     Slender fingers coiled around her elbow suddenly, jarring the mist from her blurred vision. A heavy sigh fell against the sensitive skin of her earlobe. Shivering numbly, she let her head roll backwards and watched John press her close against his chest.

     "Ohhh, isn't that unfortunate?" he hissed, drawing out his words like a venomous snake. "It would appear I... _accidentally_...gave you something too strong," his hand tangled in her hair as he continued to whisper dangerously low, "You'll need some help, won't you?"

     As he spoke, a light rumble rose through his chest, thrumming against the frigid skin of her cheek. She could feel his heartbeat pounding at an odd, irregular pace and, somehow, it made her fear for _him_ rather than _herself_. The rise and fall as he breathed was janky at best and he appeared to be drenched in far more sweat than she was. It all just increased the fog of confusion swirling at the forefront of her mind.

     "C-come along then," he spoke rather hoarsely, beginning to haul her limp body down the hall.

     In that sudden moment, the gravity of the situation finally seemed to weigh down on her and she weakly rose her arms in defense. John simply knitted his brows, slight amusement sprouting on his features. The comical way her limbs flailed at a snail-like pace brought a devilish grin sneaking its way across his face. Now that they had entered the dark confines of the much more private hallway, he found himself exuding a brand new confidence. Leaning over the barely struggling deputy, he took the back of his hand and gently swept it along the lines of her cheekbone. Words barely audible brushed past his lips as she fell slack against his grip.

     "What exactly are you thinking right now, dear deputy?" he cooed lightly, the brightness in his eyes showing he full well knew she was incapable of answering. "Do you think you're going to discover something good about me? A hidden golden center?" He let out a snort at that and smiled to himself before contorting in anger. "No. I'm sorry to tell you but, there's nothing here. What you see on the outside is what you get. No strings attached." As he continued to speak, they grew closer and closer to their destination and the expression coiled on his face became more like a desperate frustration. "I am not a good person and I am not a soul that can be saved so you can just drop that saccharine hero schtick right now and save yourself the trouble."

     Coming to a stop just outside the door, his gaze suddenly snapped to hers. She could barely lift her head to meet it, but she swore she saw the glimmer of a single tear.

     "Why do you think I tricked you?" he asked suddenly, harshly kicking open the door with a muddied boot.

     Rook slurred a response that was passable as pure confusion and winced at the jolting echo as the door knob swung into the wall. It sounded as if it had definitely bust a decent sized hole in the surface, but John didn't appear the slightest bit concerned. Every ounce of attention was trained on the deputy, demanding for an answer that wouldn't come.

     "Did you think there was an ulterior motive?" he carried on, a bit of that rage from before returning. Teeth clenching, he lowered his voice and spat out the next words, "I know my place. _I know my place_ ," he repeated as if still trying to convince himself. Jaw clenching ever tighter, he swept her body with wild, crazed eyes, delighting in the fact she had begun to tremble at the sight of him.

     "I did it because  _I wanted you to suffer_. Nothing more, nothing less." Pausing, he gripped her tightly around each arm and perched her on the edge of the porcelain bathtub with a care that heavily mismatched the erratic tones scratching from his throat like a maddened animal. "Because  _that's_ the type of person I am!"

     Reaching around her swaying form, he fiddled with the knobs until the steady flow of rushing water filled her eardrums, mixing with the roar of blood pulsing through her veins. His fingers dug roughly into the bulk of her upper thigh as he leaned further down to plug the drain. A pained wheeze rattled from her chest and he mumbled a quick apology as if he hadn't just been ranting and raving about how "horrible" a person he was. The reaction put a strained smile on her face and she couldn't help but let a coarse giggle escape.

     "What on earth are you laughing about?" John grumbled, whipping around on his way to the linen closet. 

     Rook managed to at least shake her head this time and laughed again when a grumpy frown covered his features. Harshly throwing open the closet door, he snatched up a fluffy white bath towel between several different grunts of annoyance. He tossed the item over to her, gasping aloud when she mustered the energy to actually catch it successfully. Waving it in the air, she cast a smug look as he stood there, utterly dumbfounded.

     After several seconds of stunned silence, he furrowed his brows and let out a short grimace.

      _"Next time you're getting a stronger dose..."_

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


	6. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you don't think I'm ignoring your comments! Truthfully, I read every single one of them...over and over! ^_^;; I really, really appreciate all the concern from you guys. I'm just not very good at replies...xD
> 
> <3

     The splash of cool, cleansing water washing over Rook’s body was like more than just a dream. At last, she was stripped of the grime that had been clinging to bruised and battered skin for so long and she was beginning to feel normal again. She made sure to scrub every inch with as much soap as possible and dumped nearly half the bottle of shampoo into her gross, tangled locks. After all, she couldn’t be sure when those crazed Seeds would allow her to bathe again. She’d been wallowing in her own filth for God knows how long. Did stink even bother them at all??

     There was hardly a moment to contemplate before a soft rapping echoed at the door. Letting out a hiss of annoyance, Rook squeezed her lids shut and slid down in the tub until her parched lips broke beneath the surface of water. Blowing outwards, tiny bubbles foamed beneath her nostrils, sending ring-shaped waves bobbing towards the ends of the porcelain. With furrowed brows, she hoped whoever planned to cut her relaxation short would just magically disappear. Or better yet, perhaps - if she prayed hard enough - she’d melt away in the water, becoming a part of the warm liquid herself.

     Of course, neither of those miracles would grace the world today and, apparently, her surprise visitor didn’t appreciate the fact she hadn’t answered quick enough. The doorknob began jiggling violently as a strong force slammed against the wood. A curt, yet equally frustrated, grunt sounded from the other side causing Rook to laugh silently.

     Kudos to John for locking the entrance on his way out!

     “Oy, pup!” a voice, still flushed with anger, spoke loud and firm.

 _Oof, it’s Jacob!_ She screamed in her head, snapping upwards with panic.

     Any of the others she could probably fuck with and get out unscathed somehow, but Jacob? That didn’t seem likely.

     Dipping an arm in the water, she hastily pulled the plug and rose to a stand. Immediately, the din from the drain filled the entire room followed by loud splashing as bath water cascaded down her limbs.

     “You’ve been in there long enough!” he growled onwards, raising his tone so he could be heard over the racket. “Time to get out!”

     “I-I’m done!” griping irritably, she rushed to step onto the fuzzy bath mat, nearly stumbling over the ceramic basin.

     Cursing lightly, her fingers snatched for the edge of the towel John had left on the counter. With less grace than originally planned, she wrapped the bundle of fluff tightly around her skin, sealing out the frigid air threatening to rob her body of much needed warmth. She dried off even quicker, a little irked that she could still spot Jacob’s shadow casting beneath the door.

     Didn’t he have better things to do??

     Tossing the damp towel back on the counter, she swiveled to the left, then the right, then back to the left, eyes searching for something that was so necessary to the end of the bathing process yet so undeniably absent in this crucial moment. Blinking rapidly, she bit back the urge to scream bloody murder and took in a large, calming breath.

     “Er, uh, Jacob?” she stammered, already feeling the heat rushing into her cheeks. “I...I don’t have any clothes…” trailing off, she bit down on her bottom lip, hoping that would be enough for him to catch the hint.

     Eerie silence was all that travelled back into her waiting ears and she couldn’t help but think he was out there laughing his ass off at her. Was he really going to make her ask out loud?? After all the turmoil and embarrassment the Seeds had collectively forced her to endure, was he really going to be like that?

     With an angry huff, she folded her arms and pursed her lips, giving one more hopeful second. Unfortunately, she’d been absolutely correct to think he lacked even the slightest amount of compassion.

     “C-can you…” pausing, she breathed in deeply so as not to sound overly aggressive, “get me some?”

     As suspected, loud booming laughter burst from the doorway, scratching with a hoarse tone. Two thumps echoed as his boots shuffled on the wooden floor outside.

     “You really don’t know how to do things fer yerself, huh?” he howled before quickly switching to a deeper, almost gravelly tone, “That or John don’t know how to do his damn job…”

     As the sentence broke off, Rook thought that maybe she wasn’t exactly meant to hear that part.

     “There’s clothes in yer closet, doll,” seeming to chastise, he added on bluntly, “obviously.”

     “Well, excuse me!” drawling her words with ice-like sarcasm, she snapped up the towel again and covered her bare torso. “It’s not my fault I wasn’t aware I’d moved!” she retorted and gripped the doorknob too tightly before undoing the lock.

     To her surprise, the entrance swung open suddenly and she found herself careening forwards. Yelping, she held fast to the little amount of fabric protecting her dignity and let out a short _oof_ when her face smashed into something rock solid and boiling hot. Large, harsh fingers wrapped around her wrists as if they’d already been ready and waiting to catch her.

     “Wh-what the hell?!” she screamed, grappling against the iron grasp that suddenly kept her trapped in place. “What are you-?!”

     “Oh, shut up,” he cut her off with a near deadpan expression and placed one palm against the back of her still damp hair, using it to support her against his chest.

     With a sudden squeak, she realized it was bare! The ginger headed soldier wore nothing but loose jeans and a silver dog tag hung from his neck. Surprisingly, the expression masking his features didn’t appear bitter or enraged at all. In fact, it was just...blank.

     “What are you doing…?” The deputy repeated, much softer this time.

     She felt her breath puff against his skin and he drew in air of his own in response. His broad chest continued to heave against her and his grip tightened so hard she wondered if he were trying to meld the two of them together. A bit of worry seemed to settle on his brow momentarily before disappearing.

     Confusion settled in the pit of Rook’s stomach and all she could think to do was wrap her own, much tinier arms around him. A gasp fell from his throat at her sudden touch and he trained dark, troubled eyes on her. It appeared he was at a loss for words this time.

     “Is…?” she began to ask, but stopped abruptly.

     Did she really care enough about a psycho that aided in her kidnap to show even a scrap of concern? Perhaps that didn’t matter. Maybe it was just about the kind of person she wanted to be and Rook was certainly no cold, unfeeling monster! But...why did it feel like there would be no going back if she finished that sentence?

     Jacob still stared down at her, impassive but somehow so unsure of himself. Deja vu hit like a brick and, in Jacob, she began to see the exact same emotions his younger sibling had shown. Something hid inside him, wrapped beneath a hardened layer of darkness placed there either by habit...or for protection. That feeling from before, the itch to uncover the mystery, rose up from within her and the question was leaving the tip of her tongue before she could stop it.

     “Is something wrong, Jacob?”

     Eyes stretching wide, his jaw fell slack, and he almost seemed to perform a double take. Truly he was caught off guard, nothing but incomprehensible grunts and stammers leaving his lips. The astonishment was enough to loosen his hold a bit and she finally fell back enough to face him fully. Suddenly, this gargantuan, full grown man was shriveling beneath the stare of a girl less than two-thirds his size.

     “I...I don’t…” a couple words managed to break free as he struggled to reattain his control over the situation. “What makes you think-?”

     “ _What are you two doing?!_ ” a sudden, shrill shriek rang down the hall, the patter of light footsteps nearing them at a quickened pace.

     Snapping towards the sound, Rook and Jacob stared with enormous eyes as Faith ghosted across the floor, the skin of her face paling further with each second. The lace of her extravagant, knee-length dress swished behind her and tiny hands wrung together nervously near her chest. Ashen lips twisted into a light grimace as her soft green pupils eyed Jacob up and down several times.

     “Where...where are your clothes?!” continuing to shriek, she padded right up to the man that hulked so far over her delicate form. “Why aren’t you dressed?!”

     “Quiet!” he hissed, jamming a single finger over her mouth. “I was just gettin’ dressed so calm yer-!”

     Faith swished to the side, dodging his hand by a short hair, and let out a wail.

     “My God, if the Father saw you-!” stopping abruptly, she placed a palm against her cheek as if she were about to faint. “Well, he’d...he’d...oh goodness!” Finally, she gave up on speaking and lowered her head in her hands.

     Rolling his eyes, he shoved Rook off him with a careless grunt, though she swore a sliver of pure terror flashed in his expression briefly.

     “Look, Faith,” he began, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Whatever you _think_ you saw, trust me, you _didn’t_.” The last word came out highly aggressive and his sister flinched slightly at the sound of it.

     Lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper, she gripped his elbow and leaned in very close, making sure both he and Rook could hear her very clearly.

     “You two are _incredibly_ lucky it was me who saw and not…” swallowing thickly, her voice quavered, “HIM.”

     “Er, Faith,” Rook started gently, catching her attention, “I...I’m not sure exactly what it is you’re thinking, but, Jacob and I…” trailing off shortly, she shook her head, almost disgusted at the way this situation had been misunderstood, “we _really_ weren’t doing anything dubious! I was leaving the bathroom to get clothes and Jacob just so happened to be outside. I crashed into him,” she explained slowly, pleased to find the worry creased on Faith’s features softening. “That’s all that happened. I _promise_.”

     Looking from Rook to Jacob, Faith rose a brow before releasing a lungful of air. Relief washed over her and she pressed a frail hand against her chest.

     “Oh, thank goodness!” A bubble of laughter spilled past her lips as she swayed in place. “The Father would’ve been very upset to find his future bride being unfaithful!”

     The deputy went rigid, seeming to freeze on the spot. A jolt passed down her spine and a sudden ringing had filled her ears. Perhaps she had heard Faith wrong? Shaking her head furiously from side to side, she attempted to cast away the rush of blood beginning to boil inside her head. With a voice overly sweet and thick as honey, she questioned the dainty woman standing just inches away.

     “I-I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you right,” Rook apologized in a tone three octaves higher than usual.

     If this misunderstanding wasn’t cleared up within the next half second, she thought she might actually rip the skin straight off her bones.

     “You...you said his _WHAT NOW?_ ”

     Faith’s eyes stretched wider than a full moon and she started gaping as if a fish left out of water. Tiny hands balled into fists and flew up to cover her open mouth.

     “Oh, no!!” she wailed, pricks of tears forming in the corners of her lids. “I ruined the surprise!!” Continuing to blubber, she launched into a huge, apologetic speech, but Rook had stopped listening.

     The ringing in her ears had swelled above all else and she couldn’t have deciphered Faith’s blathering even if she had wanted to. Her surroundings were spinning in her vision like a sickening carousel ride, all the colors bleeding together until everything was a horrid, gloomy gray.

     “I’m such an idiot!” Faith sobbed into her hands, completely unaware of the ticking time bomb named Rook trembling next to her. “We were going to reveal the news at dinner, but now...now…!”

     “Er, Faith?” Jacob interrupted, cutting a concerned glance towards the deputy.

     She’d fallen completely silent and anyone would’ve thought her heart stopped right then and there if it weren’t for the way the corner of her lips kept twitching abruptly.

     “Oh, Rook!” the female Seed sibling looked pleadingly at her, clasping all fingers together. “You won’t tell anyone I ruined the surprise, _right_?”

     When Rook’s mouth remained pressed tightly together, Jacob gave a rough nudge to her side. Glaring dangerously, he tipped his head towards Faith while she remained unaware of the exchange. For a second, Rook contemplated socking him straight in the nose, but then she remembered how effortless it had been for him to take her down time and time again and decided against it. For now, it would be best to bide her time.

     “N-no worries!” she spat through gritted teeth, forcing a saccharine grin on her face. “I won’t tell a soul!”

     “R-really?” Sniffling, Faith wiped at her nose with a sheer white sleeve. A beam rose up on her features and she rushed forward to take Rook’s hands in her own. “Then you’ll act surprised at dinner?!”

     Another nudge from Jacob.

     “O-of course!”

     Grinning from ear to ear, the Seed sister squeezed Rook’s palms with appreciation.

     “Don’t worry! I’ll make it up to you somehow!” she assured. “I promise!” After a short moment’s pause, she let out a sudden squeak and eyed the single towel shielding Rook’s bare body. “Oh my gosh! We better get you dressed before the Father returns!” Turning towards Jacob, she scrunched her brows and scolded, “And you better get dressed too!”

     Her brother simply grunted in response, sidling down the hall at a sluggish pace. He threw one last glance over his shoulder, expression unreadable, before disappearing through an open doorway. Rook could only guess it led to his bedroom. Not that she cared.

     Faith had begun tugging at her wrist, no doubt to help her get ready for this “special” dinner that was coming up. Rook would rather be made to hack off her own legs with a chainsaw... _slowly_...and without pain meds, but she was stuck for now. Her best move was to play along.

 _However_.

     If they thought she was just going to allow herself to be sold off to a psychotic man she’d barely even met, they had another damn thing coming! This silly charade was about to come to an abrupt end, one way or another. She’d make absolute sure of that.

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)

  



	7. The Dinner

     Deputy Rook of Hope County’s Sheriff Department found herself seated at a long, oak dining table. An array of hearty, mouthwatering dishes spread before her, sending a vicious rumbling through her stomach. Heaping helpings of buttery mashed potatoes lie in wait, paired with steaming vegetables, macaroni smothered in cheddar cheese. There was even a whole chicken sitting at the center of the display, a medium sized kitchen knife stuck in the top, ready to slice the meat for serving. And then there was the best part of all of it. Not a single damn blueberry in sight! Not even a suspicious looking pie!

     Just the mere opportunity of consuming anything laid out on this dining table was well worth the itchy, stuffy, overly lacy gown Faith had thrown over her head just minutes ago. Seriously, the fabric of that thing was so constricting it felt like a snake coiling around her throat! Not to mention the ridiculous bow tied neatly at her chest.

     Grunting softly, she tugged at the bundle of ribbons if only to loosen them a bit. In the middle of her mission, a pale hand adorned with ink black markings covered her palms, stilling them as they worked against the fabric.

     “Antsy, are we?” John snickered from his place next to her. Raising a brow, he sucked in breath. “I know my presence can be... _very distracting_ ,” at this he wiggled both eyebrows, “but you should probably leave your clothes on for now.”

     “I’m not trying to-!” launching into an outburst, she couldn’t stop her thoughts from travelling back to the misunderstanding in the hall with Jacob. With every ounce of willpower, she stopped herself and breathed in deeply. The next time she spoke, it was much calmer and clearer. “John, I know my clothes are much prettier than yours, but it doesn’t mean you have to be so jealous!”

     From across the table, Jacob snorted, sputtering as he choked on a glass of water. Faith let out a noise similar to a squawking parrot and John just froze in place, staring with big blue eyes. Jacob managed to finally wrench the glass away from his lips and roared with laughter, his entire seat shaking.

     “Oh, man!” he howled, slapping a hand against his forehead. “She really got you good, appleseed!”

     Rook couldn’t help but beam at the comment.

     “G-guys!” Faith giggled nervously, shifting her gaze from side to side. “Just because the Father isn’t here yet, it doesn’t mean...it doesn’t mean…” gradually, she trailed off, her cheeks puffing up as she attempted to hold back laughter.

     John’s face had grown beet red, half from anger, half from embarrassment. Opening his mouth to retort, he clamped it shut again straight away. After several more seconds of stunned silence, a cheshire grin began to creep its way on his face. Chuckling softly to himself, he turned to face Rook with a glimmer in his gaze.

     “Hm, congratulations dear deputy!” he began in a grandeur tone. “You’ve bested me! I think that deserves a prize!” Sweeping his arms out in front of him, he gestured to the impressive spread of dinner foods awaiting them all. “You should have something far more delicious than this mediocre,” he twisted his face in mock disgust, “ _dog food_. No, no! You shall have only the finest gourmet dishes!”

     By now, Rook was staring at him as if he’d grown a second head. Her features masked in utter confusion, she cast helpless looks towards the two other Seeds. They simply smiled knowingly, obviously used to their younger brother’s ridiculous antics.

     During this time, John had reached down in his jacket’s side pocket, watching Rook from the corner of his eye. A warm smile tugged at his lips before stretching into a devilish smirk. In one fluid motion, he whipped out his hand, flashing a familiar blue object in front of her face.

     “ _This_ will be your dinner tonight!” Quickly, he wrapped an arm around her retreating form and gently coaxed her closer. “Open wide and say _aah_!”

     “NO!”

     Without a second thought, Rook screamed and slapped the berry right from his hand. It flew across the dining room, sailing straight over Faith’s head and splatting against a wall mounted cabinet. They all turned and stared silently at the bright, indigo stain dripping down the wood. Rook slapped a palm over her mouth in response, sucking in air through her teeth. Surely they’d send her back to her room for some sort of punishment!

     Hastily, she began to apologize, but the sound of exuberant, bubbling laughter cut her off. Staring wide-eyed, she watched as Faith rolled her head back and grabbed ahold of her stomach. Next to her, Jacob chuckled softly and rose to a stand. Traipsing over to the cabinets, he grabbed a kitchen towel and began wiping away the mess. John grinned brightly, beaming at the deputy and patting her shoulder repeatedly.

     “Make sure you get it all!” he called over to Jacob, cupping a hand next to his mouth. “The deputy here’s a real rough one!”

     “Oh, I’ll help you!” Faith offered between small snickers.

     She hopped quickly from her seat, the wooden legs scraping across tile flooring. Curiously, Rook watched as this strange family interacted in a manner she originally thought not possible. Before she knew it, a warmth was spreading in her chest, hot like the summer days they experienced often here in Montana. The feeling didn’t stop there. It continued on through her whole body, reaching all the way to her fingertips and sending joy outwards in the form of a few giggles of her own. For a short second, she almost forgot; forgot how they had ripped her from her home involuntarily, crammed drugged fruits down her throat, and how they were all psychotic strangers forcing their will on her life. For a short second, there was joy, laughter, _bliss_. It was bound to end soon.

     From the direction of the living room, the sound of the front entrance opening reverberated off the walls. Each Seed siblings’ head snapped towards it and they jumped into action instantly. Scrambling like a gaggle of chickens with their heads cut off, they booked it to their chairs. Jacob rushed to scrub away the remaining evidence of any shenanigans and tossed the rag to Faith. She didn’t miss a beat, catching the soiled towel effortlessly and disappearing down a side hall only to return empty handed. John retracted his touch from Rook, folding both hands in his lap and staring downwards. Rook gaped at him, catching Jacob and Faith doing the same from her peripheral view.

     The three remained still and silent like statues as the door slid shut. For some reason, Rook found herself copying their behavior, flinching slightly when the click of dress shoes crossed the wooden floorboards. With each step, the echo grew louder and louder until she swore it was directly inside her head, bouncing off the walls of her brain and driving her mad. A ragged shivering kicked up her spine but she couldn’t explain why. It wasn’t cold. She wasn’t scared!

_Was she?_

     “My, it appears everyone is ready to eat without me. Am I late?”

     Two hands slid across each of Rook’s shoulders, only intensifying the trembling wracking through her body. Desperately, _desperately_ she willed herself to be still. Surely he could feel every single horrific and uncontrollable tremor and she didn’t even know why it was happening! Utter disgrace befell her. She was a fully trained deputy for god’s sake! In her mind, she could list off at least six different ways to kill the man standing behind her with her own bare hands! However, she remained rooted to the spot, frozen with an unknown sense of fear. He hadn’t even done much to her himself, so how could she possibly be terrified of the man?

     Was this what the other Seeds had been experiencing all along?

     “Rook,” his warm voice, smooth as silk, addressed her and she couldn’t help but cower. “It is so good to see you up and about. That dress looks beautiful on you. I bet Faith picked it out?” Giving a short squeeze, he leant close to her ear; so close stray strands of ash brown hair brushed against her cheek.

     She held all breath in her lungs as Faith looked up from where she sat. The heinous “surprise” the Seed sister had so carelessly revealed was beginning to play itself over and over in her mind again. All the anger and fury from before seemed to melt away and she couldn’t even find the energy to try and grab hold of it again.

     “I...I did Father!” stumbling momentarily, she struggled to make even halfway decent eye contact. Perhaps she was feeling guilty about her previous mistake? “I thought the specific color matched her eyes very well!”

     “How correct you were!” he praised, leaning ever closer.

     Rook could feel the silhouette of his smile against her skin now, his grip tightening until his fingernails slid through the gaps between the lace of her sleeves. Clenching her teeth together, she swallowed back the urge to rip free from his grasp right then and there. The moment seemed to drag on far longer than necessary and Rook was seriously losing her patience. Between the hunger clawing like rabid wolves in her stomach and the discomfort growing underneath her skin, she thought she’d either scream out loud or burst into flames. Whichever came first.

     At last, Joseph’s too hot fingers fell away from her shoulders and he rounded the chairs, taking his place at the head of the table. Unfortunately, that spot happened to be directly across from her, so she was forced to either blink awkwardly at him or stare blankly at her hands. Needless to say, she chose the hands.

     “I suppose there’s no reason to wait any further.” Looking about the room, he smiled warmly at each and every face, seemingly unbothered that the polite gesture went unreturned. “Pass the plates and we can begin.”

     Right on cue, the clatter of dinner plates filled the room, making it seem as if there wasn’t a thick layer of dead silence blanketing all of them. Rook attempted to appear uninterested as John placed a shining white platter in her waiting palms, but the eagerness threatening to break through her facade was quite strong. Her fingers itched to snatch an enormous, hulking portion of every single possibly edible object on the table. She’d even eat the candles if someone told her they weren’t blueberry scented!

     As her plate began filling up and she forked a few bites into her mouth, the uneasiness broiling in the pit of her stomach settled considerably. Despite the awkward silence and somber attitudes of the people surrounding her, she was actually starting to enjoy herself again. If they kept feeding her like this, she might consider sticking around! However, she knew full well that wasn’t possible. Especially with the plans they apparently had in store for her. No, not even the most delicious of meals could convince her to deal with _that_. She still didn’t even know how she was going to react when he “broke the news.” Though tough to admit, he did indeed terrify her and she feared whatever wrath he would bring down upon her if she gave a sour response. But, how could she possibly be expected to act excited?! Surely he knew this was insane. No person in their right mind would propose to a relative stranger let alone expect a positive reaction!

     Frantic thought after frantic thought consumed her mind and she didn’t even realize she’d been sitting there for two straight minutes, a forkful of mashed potatoes poised in front of her open jaw. She only came to when the morsel slid off the utensil and splat on the table with a wet squishing noise. Eyes widening, she stared down at the mess and then up to Joseph. He had already been watching her, his own molten gaze fixated on her every movement. Slowly, his mouth opened to speak, but it was then a rage finally rose in her throat like bile.

     Unsure of what came over her so suddenly, a shriek ripped from her chest. All four members of the Seed family stared in blatant surprise as she gripped a fork so tightly her knuckles grew a ghost white in color. Screaming again, she scooped up a large dollop of potato and flung it clear across the table. The mush reached its destination in a manner of seconds, slapping right into the side of Joseph’s bewildered face.

     Everyone’s mouths hung wide but not a single word was spoken. The faces that rounded the dinner table now resembled something closer to phantoms wishing for nothing more than to phase from existence. Rook’s expression joined them, though she was positive she could actually feel the color draining straight from her lips and pooling on her chin before joining the mashed potatoes on the table. To her surprise, there really _was_ something warm and wet dripping down her face. However, the source had been her teary eyes and not her actual lips.

     With every bone in her body, she wished fiercely she could take it back.

     Joseph hadn’t moved an inch, either gripped by shock or paralyzed with pure fury. The lack of reaction sent Rook into hysteria and she struggled to gulp in breaths of air. It was no use. Everything just kept catching in her throat. This was it. They were definitely going to kill her now.

     “J-Joseph,” John piped up, his voice meek but mildly brave, “it’s...it’s not her fault. She...she…”

     Before he could finish whatever explanation had been planned inside his head, Joseph held up a hand to stop him. The younger sibling obeyed immediately, casting a look full of distress and torment towards her. His other family members dare not speak out.

     Palm still raised in mid-air, Joseph glanced sideways at the deputy, her features contorting with horror. The potatoes she’d flung had begun to slide off his face and she found it unnerving that he hadn’t attempted to wipe it off yet.

     “Rook,” his voice started low, betraying no hints of anger or otherwise, “I would like to speak to you in private, if you don’t mind.” Jerking out of his chair, he rose to a stand, the legs scraping much more harshly across the floor than when Faith had done it. “Please, follow me.”

     Although his tone was light and rather monotonous, the dark shadows shrouding the other Seeds’ faces revealed the true nature of the situation. As polite as he was appearing in this moment, Rook knew it would not transfer behind closed doors.

     Spreading an arm towards her, he held out an open palm, and she had no choice but to take it.

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)

  



	8. You are the Remedy [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say I'm lovin' everyone's comments :') You guys really keep me goin' 
> 
> Here's part 1 of the *big* chapter! Enjoy~
> 
> <3

     Hand in hand, Joseph and Rook left behind the concerned Seed siblings in the dining room and tentatively crossed the living space. Confusion swept over the deputy as they rounded the sectional and headed straight for the front door. Reaching out with a free arm, Joseph lifted the handle and swung open the heavy, wooden barricade without so much as a moment's hesitation. Untangling his fingers from Rook's, he placed a gentle palm at the small of her back, right where her curves dipped inwards just slightly. Softly, almost lovingly, he coaxed her forward until the bare tips of her toes began to cross the threshold thought forbidden just a few short seconds ago. For the first time in what could've been weeks, Rook breathed in a crisp lungful of fresh, outdoor air. Her lungs ached as they expanded far further than ever before but, God was it heavenly. Streaks from a golden sunset painted the horizon, casting many interesting shapes and shadows to fill her eyes with a newfound wonder. Lush green grass surrounded her feet on either side, edging the small stone path Joseph had begun to walk across. Thrumming in her ears, the last few songs from lilting birds spilled to an end as the dainty, winged creatures returned to their nests for the coming night.

     As they strolled along the winding walkway, Rook spotted a dirt lot smack in the center of the empty front yard. Row after row of similar white trucks lined the designated plot, each one baring the same black insignia she'd to come view as a clever mix between a traditional Christian cross and a flower with streaks of pointed petals. The vehicles appeared cold, engines having been shut off for hours, however, there were two slits of muddy tracks extending from each set of tires. The trail led straight across the whole lawn before splaying across the main road, earthen tracks contrasting against the deep gray of asphalt as they gradually vanished.

      _They must've been hard at work today._

     Rook mused in her mind, though the thought diminished quickly as her searching gaze fell upon the line of trees across the road. There, beyond the brush and down the crudely placed gravel, was her home. Her  _true_ home. Rising as far as her tiptoes could take her, she curiously peered over the rolling hills. Perhaps if she tried hard enough she could catch a glimpse of the weathered wooden walls or the soft brown shake shingles that desperately begged for replacement. Even a glance at one of the skewed, half fallen shutters would be enough to send her heart leaping for joy! All the familiarity, the space that could only be called  _hers_ , she missed it quite terribly. Home remained just a stone's throw away, yet it was completely, irrevocably, and undeniably unreachable in a way that proved absolutely maddening.

      _When would she see it again? When would she return? **Could she ever?**_

     These haunting possibilities broke free in her mind, rabid and jaunting like a fearsome pack of wolves set loose in a cage of rabbits. Thankfully, she didn't have to consider them for much longer as a delicate, but firm, tug pulled at her wrist. The glaze of thought faded from her eyes and she stared at the narrow, sun-kissed fingers that wrapped around her skin with such a lack of urgency she wondered just exactly how they had been able to jolt her from isolation so effortlessly. Was it just the way Joseph always seemed to command attention...or had she been aware of him the whole time?

     With slow paced steps, they veered off the stone walkway and cornered the edge of the main Seed household. Stepping onto the section of grass protected by shadows most of the day, Rook let out a short squeal of delight. Shimmering dew drops beaded the soft blades, squishing between her toes and cooling the pads of her feet. Those stones had been soaking sunlight for hours and, honestly, kind of burned. The mushing sensation paired with the refreshing dampness made for a pleasing and quick solution.

     To her utter surprise, Joseph cast a pleasant smile at the sight of her glee and dropped his hold on her wrist. Leaning over momentarily, he slid off his own shoes, placing them flush against the side of the house. With a few more arrangements, he shed his socks as well and tucked them neatly into the soles so they wouldn't get wet. Rook tilted her head to the side all the while, flabbergasted as she watched him straighten up and take her hand in his grasp once more. This time, when they set forth once again, she opened her mouth to ask a puzzling question.

     "Joseph?" tentatively, she spoke up, attempting to catch his attention lightly. She wanted to remain extra careful considering the circumstances. After all, he could be seething with fury on the inside and she'd be none the wiser until it suddenly burst forth, biting maliciously into her flesh with the exact kind of quiet rage she knew he was capable of.

     "Hm?" he hummed in response, giving her hand a tiny squeeze to show he was listening.

     "Um, why did you bring me outside?"

     This was it. Hopefully, if punishment was well on its way, he'd get it over with as quickly as possible.

     His ocean blue gaze, swimming in a deep mystery, fell on her just as she thought to look upon his face. Wanting to gauge his reaction, she didn't allow herself to shrink under his scrutiny or shy away. If there was any danger, she wanted a sense of it right away. Though, as she examined each and every possible twitch of his lips or furrow of his brows, it didn't seem like it would appear. In fact, she found only the exact opposite, a wave of understanding crashing through his facial features. Slowly, as a warm sun rose on his face, it dipped below the horizon behind them.

     "I thought you could use a walk to ease your troubles," he explained, studying her expressions just as she had done to him. When he was met with nothing but a thin air of silence, he let a brow rise high on his forehead. "Was I wrong to think so?"

     Putting up both hands, Rook shook them and answered hastily, "No, no! It's fine!" Taking in a large breath, she steeled herself for the intensity of his searching gaze. "I was just a little confused. That's all..." As she trailed off, her head dropped, unable to look at anything anymore except her own bare and muddied feet.

     A chuckle, musical and even, spilled from his chest.

     "I am sorry if I confused you. Would you like to continue?"

     The caged bird inside her soul nodded eagerly, but a hard lump had formed in her throat. Joseph, the somehow kind yet terrifying captor, was giving her a gift: the taste of freedom. He thought it calming, generous, exalting even. He wanted her to savor this, not because it was a gift, but because  _this was the punishment_. A fragment, a small hint, that's all he would ever allow her and he wanted to make damn sure she realized. This was all there would ever be and that alone was enough to cause far greater pain than anything physical. The walk was nothing more than an example, one he desired to use as a method of humbling her, a way to remind her of the one who truly held her fate in an iron grasp:  _Joseph Seed_.

     Continuing onwards, Rook attempted to swallow down the bitterness welling inside her chest by focusing only on her surroundings, taking account, logging each and every new addition to the property in her brain. Surprisingly, that number swelled far higher than expected. There was everything from classic, farm style barns to enormous metal garages, the gaping structures large enough to house even a full fleet of airplanes. The thought had barely crossed her mind when she spotted an actual, lit up runway consuming the entire right side of their property! 

      _What the hell did they need all this for?!_

Towards the backside, several tiny cabins dotted the tree line. Each was as quaint as the last, but perhaps the most disturbing feature was the ivory, horned skulls hung on poles outside the wooden homes. The chilling structures were adorned in wreaths of ivy and dried flowers, the pale, debilitated petals littered across an outdoor seating area. They picked up in the soft breeze, brushing past well-worn fire pits surrounded by chairs made of ash-toned wood and black metal. Just before that lay a sectioned off rectangle of land, confined within wrought iron gates and peeling white paint. Neat rows of plowed dirt lined the space in what could only be an expansive garden. Clusters of green vines burst from the earth, reaching upwards towards the setting sun, desperately attempting to drink in its life giving warmth. To aid in their endeavor, numerous poles had been driven into the ground, a thin wire strung across each and tied to the stems of the plants, forcing them upright. With every bush held tall and proud, it was easy to spot the dots of vibrant blue speckled within. They were too small to be considered fully grown and thus deemed inedible...at least for now. Along the bottom of the blueberry bushes, luminescent bell-shaped flowers made their home. Delicate petals of alabaster shimmered in the final rays of dusk, glistening with leftover dew drops as if they had been recently watered.

     Rook stared blankly as they passed by the enclosure, unsure how she should feel about discovering a mass production of blueberries on the Seed family's property, especially if they planned to pump them full of narcotics. And how odd they had decided to grow flowers in such close proximity to the other produce. Usually, gardeners would avoid such a thing so the neighboring plants wouldn't have to compete for water and sunlight...

     Suddenly, a grunt left Joseph as he cleared his throat. Jumping slightly, Rook swiveled and attempted to mask the major concern growing on her features. Her walking companion stood several paces ahead of her, giving a tiny, patient smile. He must've let go of her hand while she had been lost in thought, causing her to fall behind. Standing there, she blinked a couple times before he raised a palm to beckon her forward.

      _Duh._

Chastising herself beneath her breath, she cursed and scurried after him. A deputy wasn't meant to be this  _off_. A deputy was meant to stay sharp, vigilant, always seeking a way out of difficult situations! Unfortunately, this one was just plain kicking her ass.

     As she caught up, he let an arm drape across her shoulders, pulling her body into him with a half embrace. She supposed it was to keep her from any further dawdling, but something about the way he leaned into the touch, sighing with the faintest of breaths and releasing the tension from his shoulders, it alluded to something more... _amorous_. All at once, Faith's words were dredged up from the place she'd buried them deep in the back of her mind.

     Future bride.

     Future  _bride_.

      _Future bride._

Silent as ever, they pressed forward, this simple stroll becoming more like a difficult hurdle Rook must jump successfully rather than a means to let off steam. Despite the chill in the soon-to-be night air, a pool of sweat had formed on the back of the deputy's neck and she couldn't help but squirm at the heat radiating through her cheeks. All she wished was to become a puddle and melt into the cold, hard earth. Perhaps she'd sink further and further, past the crust and mantle, and fall straight into the very core thus evaporating and thoroughly erasing her existence. Or maybe she could sprout wings, or suddenly fill with helium, lifting right off the ground and floating towards the heavens. At some point, she'd burst like a balloon hitting the stratosphere. If not, she'd fly higher and higher, eventually melting beneath the intensity of solar heat. Anything. She'd take anything to not be  _here_ , wrapped in the embrace of a man that melted her coherent thoughts, commanded every ounce of her attention, and exuded a pure and effortless confidence, as if he already had her, as if she were already his. He made her want to forget everything, everything about her old life, or that there even  _was_ one. Joseph Seed was like a poison, coursing through her veins, spreading his madness and mania, fucking with her mind just like the goddamn blueberries!

      _Except..._

He was  _worse_ than a blueberry, psycho drugs or not. His venom was not malicious and it didn't take her to a blissed-out drug world of fantasy and make believe. He was a man. A  _very real_ man that gave her  _very real_ feelings, and that alone was far more dangerous than any kind of mind altering consumables.

     The sheer amount of tension hanging in the air was thick, palpable at this point. Joseph could sense the discomfort rising beneath her skin like a dead relative reaching from beyond the grave, and, unlike John or Jacob, he contained the empathy to act mercifully upon it. 

     Slowing to a dead stop, he paused near one of the fire pits, his hold around her remaining steady, solid. Beneath a pile of charred logs, a delicate flame - blue like the smolder rising in his eyes - still flickered with life. The warm glow and soft intensity matched the gaze he fixed upon her paling features.

     "Would you like to sit for a moment?" he asked quietly, delicately, as if anything harsher would shatter this ghostly girl like a glass figurine. Dragging a wooden chair across the grass, he eased her into it, pleased as her pliable body contained no forms of resistance. "There we go."

     Not only a second later, an abrupt cry fell from her lips. Dropping her head in her hands, the slight echo of weeping continued, muffled against the skin of her palms. She drew in several sharp breaths, filling her lungs to the absolute brim before releasing everything in a quick, shuddering rush. Minutes passed as she carried on and Joseph stood in silence, allowing Rook to work through the turmoil on her own. He was aware the strange events of the past week had accumulated inside her, forming dark, angry storm clouds. Thunder and rain was to be expected, and if anything were to get better, he would have to allow her to dump it all out, even directly on him if necessary.

     "Why?!" she finally questioned, the tone seething with spite no matter how it shook. "Why did you bring me here?!"

     Blinking only once, he answered with the calm assurance he knew she needed. "I brought you outside to calm down."

     "No!" she hissed, cutting a glare towards him at last. The whites of her eyes seemed to throb, reddened by popped blood vessels and smeared by the stains of hot, angry tears. Releasing a single, frustrated huff, she challenged him with the very sound of her voice, "Why did you bring me _here_ _!_ To your goddamn house! Why do you make me stay when you know all I want is to leave?!" The words were tumbling from her mouth now, a run-away train fallen from its track and unable to stop. "My house is  _five fucking feet_ away from yours! What's the point in this?! You could've just gotten to know me like any other normal, stupid, nosy, asinine, ridiculous neighbor!!!"

     He listened calmly, stone-faced as she hurled vile shout after vile shout in his direction. If she were going to be a raging hurricane beating down with harsh hundred mile winds, then he would be the immovable mountain, standing firm and taking the brunt of the force. He would help her release all of the unnecessary wrath hiding deep inside like a cancerous growth. He would help her move past this sin and become the angelic being he was certain she could be. All she required was a little push.

     "Do you remember the future I showed you?" he inquired suddenly. "The Prophecy?"

     "Of course I remember!" she spat bitterly as the not-so-fond memories flew by like a whirlwind.

     Flames. Destruction. Death. The end of Hope County. These were all plagues that tormented the deputy's thoughts thanks to Joseph's little mind tricks. She still wasn't sure how he pulled off the whole "psychic" thing, but she _had_ been under the influence of their toxic berries at the time.

     He nodded, deciding to ignore the skepticism dripping off her tongue. "My dreams show me these things and then I can show others..."

     "Right, of course," Leaning back heavily in the chair, she rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "We all know you and your family are huge fans of hallucinations...but what does that have to do with me? I don't give a damn about smoking the peace pipe and having fucked up _revelations_ in the middle of the woods!"

     "Rook," he began low, growling as if in warning. "I don't expect you to understand right away, but you asked for answers and I have been gracious enough to-"

     "Ok, ok! I get it!"

     Hunching forward, her eyes flickered towards the sky. The sun had sunk considerably further since they began talking and the light of day appeared to be dwindling on its last legs. Soon, the two of them would be plunged in complete darkness with only a flicker of a flame to light the way, and she certainly did not want to be out here in the pitch black with a thoroughly deranged lunatic.

     Softening her tone, she elaborated, "I...I don't understand why I'm here, but I want to! So, please, please will you tell me?" Flashing her most pleading smile, she pressed both palms together as if to beg.

    Convinced, he picked up right where he had left off, as if nothing had even distracted him.

     "I was shown the End of All Times, and for a long while, that was just it," pausing briefly, he sucked in air through his teeth.

     Rook watched him carefully, wary of the mania flashing in his eyes that had become as bright as the starlight in the darkening sky. A phantom, unseen by her, seemed to grip him, carrying his mind off to faraway places. Places where someone like her couldn't reach...wouldn't dare to reach...

     At last, the moment passed, and he gave a look that sent shivers wracking down her spine. Towering over the frightened deputy, he leant close to her quivering face, not enough to touch but enough so that she could feel the puffs of his hot breath wisping across her skin. His gaze like molten liquid met hers in an instant and, though it was rather painful to look at, she found it impossible to turn away. It was as if he'd captured the very essence of her soul, keeping it hostage beneath an iron press that threatened to bleed it dry, dispel every single part of it that was _her_ until only Joseph remained.

     "Wh-what happened next?" she breathed out weakly, concluding he would withhold the answer until she had responded.

     He wanted to be sure, sure that he dominated every ounce of focus she had to give.

     "I was given an answer," he murmured, clamping both hands down on her shoulders, "a solution," continuing, his fingertips dug down in her flesh, firm enough to certainly grab her attention, but not enough to cause pain, " _A Remedy_ ," he finished, the last words drawling off his tongue as if he could taste them.

     Rook was quivering in her seat now, hardly able to decipher just how much danger she might be in. Between the dark shadows casted across his face and the growing darkness creeping from behind, she just wanted to get out of there. All instincts were failing her and - besides - these things he claimed, they were pure nonsense! Such ideals like prophetic dreams and apocalypses didn’t exist. That much she was sure!

     “You...you’re crazy!” she spat, though it came out far quieter and much less harsh than originally planned. “This...this is ALL crazy! Just let me go back home!”

     Shaking his head slightly, he seemed to be conveying disappointment rather than a negative response, and that lit a small flame of fury in her chest.

     "I cannot," he insisted, drawing closer, digging deeper with his nails as if that could magically force her to understand his words, "You still don't understand how important you are. You need to be saved.  _I_ have to save you!"

     Anger flared in her nostrils and she snapped her head forward, nearly slamming straight into his forehead. The sudden movement seemed to actually surprise him and he flinched back.

     “Oh, and forcing me to _marry_ you is what’s gonna save me?!” she growled ferociously, challenging the man before her with both bared canines and a furious glare. "Who do you think you are, squirming your way in my life and...and...?!

     He didn’t appear the slightest bit fazed at her brash, impetuous caterwauling, nor at the fact that she'd been aware of his ridiculous plan this whole time. Instead of backing down, he met the challenge head on, pulling her whole body forward from where he gripped her shoulders. Mouth falling open in a gasp, something warm and soft suddenly pressed against her lips. Eyes growing wide, she slapped both palms against his chest and shoved with all her might. Unfortunately, he held fast to her, sliding his fingers down the back of her shoulder blades and trailing her spine. Muffled shrieks poured from her throat as she continued to struggle desperately against him.

     It was no use.

     His hands reached the small of her back, just above the tailbone, and gently pushed her lower body against him, deepening the unwarranted kiss. Her bottom slid across the chair, causing a yelp to break free when their hips met. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he worked his tongue into her mouth, releasing a heavy groan against her lips.

     She should've been disgusted at this point, screaming bloody murder, kicking this schizophrenic asshole in the nuts, something, anything to get away! _But she wasn't_. Something about the way his mouth felt against her own was oddly...familiar, welcoming, as if she'd kissed him a million times before. That had to be impossible though! Up until a week ago, she'd never seen a man bun wearing priest in her life!

     Something here was terribly wrong. It _had_ to be.

     It just had to... 

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)

  


  


  
  
 

    


	9. You are the Remedy [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever and always refer to Joseph as "Father Top Knot" now......
> 
> <3

Here sat the once respectable deputy of Hope County, Montana, straddled against a lawn chair by a man she barely knew, a man she should have nothing but utter hate for. No matter how hard her conscience fought, she continued to melt beneath every smooth caress of his fingers or grind of his hips against her own. The pleased sighs escaping his throat only spurred her onwards and she allowed skillful hands to curl around her waist. His thighs, placed on either side of the chair, prevented any and all chances of escape - not that she was even considering that anymore.

“Oh, Rook,” he groaned hot and heavy, trailing kisses across her jawline and down her neck. Scraping gentle teeth against the collarbone, he slid his hands up and down her arms, working the lace sleeves of her dress upwards. He craved the touch of bare skin, even if it was only her arms. “I think you’re a little confused about your role here in this family,” speaking between tiny gasps of air, he brought up both palms to cup her cheeks. “I have been so unclear, even now.”

Tipping her head to one side, she scrunched her brows together. The loving tenderness and absolute adoration in his gaze was enough to send her mind in a tizzy. She could barely hold still where she sat, desperately wanting to lean back into him, meld their souls together, become a part of him and never let go. With each passing second, she was hurtling further and further into a deep, dark abyss from which she knew there was no return. He had passed the muddied shovel from his grasp to hers and now she was using her own goddamn hands to dig the grave of her destruction.

“You are not here by chance and you are not here by some accident,” he explained as if it were some definitive fact he needed to clarify to a flustered child. “I have found you on purpose and brought you into my family because this,” pausing, he drew back momentarily and spread his arms out around him. Swiveling just slightly, he swept the gesture across the whole lay of the land spread beyond them, “ _this_ is where you belong. _The Remedy_ ,” voice lowering to a barely audible hush, he took her face in his clasp once more, “and The Curse. Only you can fix this,” as if any reassurance was needed, he pulled her even closer, meeting her eyes with a look of pure enormity and utter madness. She found herself unable to keep from swimming in their dangerous depths, a lovestruck diver lost at sea in the darkest of waters. “Only you can stop the End. You and I, _together_ !” A rush of excitement seemed to shudder through his chest and, all too quickly, he was sweeping up her lips in his own again, claiming them, possessing them. “This,” he gasped, pushing her back against the chair, “This is what we were meant to do, to _be_ . I know you can feel it as well, the familiarity, how easy this is. Your body was made for mine, a solution to this dilemma, a key to unlock the door…” as he spoke, his voice swelled higher and his kisses became feverish, commanding and full of want, “ _The Remedy to this Curse…”_  

“Wh-what’s the Curse? I don’t...understand,” Rook began to question, but a dizzying rush had clouded her mind. “I-I’m scared…” Suddenly disoriented, she attempted to press a hand to her temple in order to steady herself, but Joseph caught her wrist, stopping the motion mid-air.

“There is nothing to be afraid of,” soothing with a gentle tone, he brought her fingers up to his lips and placed soft kisses across the knuckles, “Not now that we are together…” Dropping to a knee, he knelt close to the ground, eyes searching for something particular. A beam lit up his creased features when he found it, arm reaching towards a small patch of flowers. Gingerly, he plucked one away from its brethren, bringing the stem up to his face.

Rook caught sight of familiar, luminescent petals, resembling the ones she’d seen in the garden only minutes ago. Quickly, she was beginning to understand this particular genus of plant was commonplace at the Seed household. Perhaps a favorite of theirs? No matter the circumstances, all she knew for a fact was the blindingly pungent scent oozing from each one. The odor was enough to drown out all else, invading every inch of fresh air and saturating the walls of her lungs with an intoxicating, floral daze.

Pressing his lids shut, Joseph inhaled the sweet fragrance before extending his reach so she could do the same. As she leant forward, blood suddenly rushed into her head and she teetered on the edge of the seat. He simply tapped the pad of a finger against her shoulder, stopping it as it hunched forward, threatening to pull all her weight forward and send her body careening. Insistently, he nudged the honeyed petals closer, supporting her head as it rocked to and fro. The urgency laced within his actions made it seem dire she take several breathfuls, like it could save her very life. However, the more she inhaled, the further her grip on reality slipped.

“Together, we can-” pausing abruptly, his head snapped towards the gated garden. Lids squinting suspiciously, the flower was all but forgotten as his piercing gaze searched the murky darkness.

_Snap!_

The sound of a twig breaking reverberated through the open space, rattling inside Rook’s ears as she struggled to blink away the fuzz creeping in her vision. The patter of quick footsteps squelched across the dewy grass, gradually disappearing towards the house and surely collecting at least an entire pound of mud. Joseph’s eyes only squinted further, brows drawing inwards in a dangerous glare. Loosening his grip, he allowed the bell-shaped plant to slowly drift downwards, fluttering through the air before settling against her lap. She stared at it dumbly, lashes blinking with a sluggish pace.

“We should get back to dinner,” he spoke suddenly, rising from where he kneeled in the dirt. A grim expression had plastered itself all over his face as he offered a hand.

“W-wait, but…” Rook tried to protest, but a single warning glance from him shut her up immediately.

Frowning slightly, she couldn’t help but bite down on her lip and let out a short whimper. Joseph’s expression softened immediately and he took one of her hands in the both of his. Squeezing it tightly, he helped her from the chair, watching the flower fall from her lap out of the corner of his vision.

“Come on,” he soothed, stroking her skin with the pad of a thumb, “Everyone will be wondering what happened to us.” Staring off into the distance once more, his lips twisted in a firm scowl before his gaze returned, staring back at her lovingly. “And I’m sure you are still hungry. After all, most of your food was on my face.”

A mouse-like squeak fell from her throat and she ducked her head in embarrassment. Flushing bright pink, she could only manage to face him from underneath dark eyelashes.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-!”

Laughing shortly, he held up a hand to cut her off.

“No, no. It’s alright,” hesitating, he donned a look of shame all his own and muttered quietly, “I deserved it. I’ve been keeping things secret from you…”

An airy giggle brushed past her lips and he beamed at the angelic sound of it.

“I suppose it’s ok…” she eventually relented before furrowing her brows and scolding lightly, “as long as you don’t do it anymore! I wanna know everything that’s going on! Ok?”

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“ _I promise_.”

 

The rest of that evening passed by in a blur. Joseph and Rook returned to the dining table, the other Seeds still seated and waiting patiently despite the empty state of their plates. No one spoke or asked what had happened and Rook supposed that was for the best. What would she say anyway? That she and Joseph had gotten handsy on a lawn chair? God no. Besides, with all the fog interfering her brain’s most simplest of functions, she wasn’t sure if she’d even be able to speak any coherent words. The most she could accomplish for now was shoveling mountains of delicious food in her mouth, stockpiling in case they ever decided to put her back on an all blueberry diet.

As if it wasn’t already difficult enough to focus, she noticed Joseph’s all-knowing eyes trailing her every move, flickering to watch as she repeatedly dipped a fork in mashed potatoes and crammed the chilled food down her throat with a fervor only a starving homeless man could muster. Why did he have to stare so obviously?! Was he checking to make sure she didn’t fling any more at him? Yeah, that _had_ to be it. At least, that’s what she convinced herself to ease the bundle of fried nerves electrocuting her system. He brought a fire coursing through her veins that was difficult to swallow down or hide and she found the notion quite verily frightening. Not only did it cause a smug little grin to pull at his features - which he hid behind a loose fist shoved in front of his face - but it brought the attention of the others, their hungry, inquisitive eyes searching as if the answers were plastered all over her body.

Something solid pressed down on her shoulder and she jumped ten feet in the air, only settling when she realized it was just John’s hand. He had tilted towards her, his features masked by a strange, unrecognizable emotion.

“Darling, you’ve been staring at an empty fork for a solid five minutes,” whispering lightly, his voice contained not a single hint alluding to whatever it was he was feeling or thinking. “Care to tell me what’s wrong?”

Her dumbfounded stare bounced from the enigma on his face over to Joseph who had suddenly leaned so far forward his prayer beads came loose from beneath his dress shirt and dangled against an empty dinner plate. Nothing but the utmost curiosity twinkled behind the diamond blue of his orbs as both hands folded together. Tapping all fingertips against each other, he seemed to be inviting them to continue their conversation, begging even, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Was there something he was waiting for?

Confusion swept over Rook and she returned full attention to the unaware brother awaiting her response. He too appeared to be waiting with bated breath.

“I...I…” stuttering, she cut a glance to Joseph once more before settling on an answer she thought suitable, “I think I’m just really tired. Joseph and I went on a walk and I guess I’m not as fit as I used to be…” trailing off with a nervous laugh, she hoped that would be enough to appease the dark haired sibling.

The furrow on his brow suggested he hadn’t bought a word of it, but something inside him had already decided to let it go. Leaning ever closer, he murmured with amusement in her waiting ears.

“Don’t let Jacob hear you say that. He’ll take you out in the yard and work you to the _bone_.” There was something oddly sensual when he uttered that final word, drawing it out unnecessarily and allowing just the slightest brush of his lips to cross her skin.

A chill shuddered through her arms. Joseph had noticeably straightened in his seat, a glare like molten lava burning into the back of John’s skull.

_Did he somehow know what his younger brother was saying?_

“I don’t...I don’t think that…” stuttering several times, Rook tried over and over to spit out a cohesive sentence before finally giving up.

John openly smirked, snaking his arm further around her shoulders. Breathing in coolly, he parted his lips to speak again - surely something disgustingly smug - but the words were lost in the sudden screech of chair legs scraping across wood flooring. Joseph stood rigid, gripping his plate with white knuckles. Not a single sound more was needed to grab John’s attention. Swiveling slightly, he grinned at his stone-faced brother, a challenge seeming to rise in the glare of his bluebird eyes.

“Oh, my! Is dinner over already?” Rising to a stand, he rocked on the heels of midnight black dress shoes. “Guess I didn’t notice!” Tone thick and dripping with heavy sarcasm, he turned to face Rook again, seemingly unbothered by the twist of darkness falling on Joseph’s features. “Dear deputy, shall I take you to bed?” he asked, feigning innocence, though the quirk of his lips suggested full well he knew what he was doing.

Before she could even attempt to answer, Joseph’s voice, cold and scathing, rang out.

“John, I believe it’s your turn to wash the dishes.”

“No,” facing the middle Seed brother, a chuckle that was all too forced spilled from his throat, “Actually, it’s Jacob’s turn. I checked.”

Without missing a single beat, Joseph shot back, “Then you can make yourself useful elsewhere.”

“And what would you have me do?” John droned, his oozing, ill placed confidence beginning to fade as frustration spilled through the cracks. “You can’t send me out to the gardens again. It’s night.”

“J-John!” Faith’s shrill voice piped up, scolding as well as warning. She started to rise from her own chair before Joseph held up a palm, stopping the dainty woman from taking any further action. Lowering her gaze to the table, she gradually plopped back down, green eyes flush with worry.

Even the amused grin Jacob had thrown at the situation dissipated, replaced by a frown he struggled to keep neutral. The soldier no longer casually leant back in his seat, his long arms folded on the table rather than placed behind his head.

During this whole time, Joseph had refused to lose his cool, still holding onto it with a dead-eyed determination that would’ve usually caused anyone to back down by now. But not John. The rebellious brother stood his ground, shoulders broadened and chest puffed. Rook still had no clue what came over the youngest sibling but she wanted to beg him to stop, for his own safety! Joseph might’ve taken it easy on her, however, she wasn’t even the slightest bit confident he’d do it for John.

“If you won’t listen, then I have no choice but to punish you again.”

“What good would that do?!” Beginning to shout, John took a threatening step forward. “I won’t ever learn! Isn’t that what you said, Joseph?!” Stopping, his chest heaved as he waited for a response. When only silence met him, he squeezed his lids shut, mouth twisting ferociously, and screamed so loud his voice rasped, “ISN’T IT?!”

“John,” Joseph uttered, much softer compared to the commanding tone he’d used only a short second ago.

“FINE!” As he spat, he whipped around on his heels. “I’ll go, dammit!”

The slight sound of squishing reached Rook’s ears as John stormed across the dining room. It was barely audible, whispering as if an afterthought, but she heard it loud and clear. Gaze dropping to his feet, her jaw fell slack at what she discovered. Mud. Bright, still wet, and clearly as fresh as a homegrown vegetable. It clung to the sides and bottoms of his shoes, smashed deep in the treads and smearing the floorboards with his undeniable guilt.

 _Oh._ Rook thought with a gulp.

Joseph stared after his brother, disappointment evident in the frown tugging at the corners of his lips. Slowly, he shook his head before leaning over to gather the rest of the dirty dishes in his arms. The deputy thought to assist, but her body remained still, frozen to the seat in shock.

_John had seen everything..._

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)  



	10. Poor Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll start replying to you guys' comments at some point!! Forgive me if I'm slow or don't know what to say. I've just never really been good at talking to people - especially when they're complimenting me >.<;; - but I think everyone has a bit of a problem with that. Just know, I DO appreciate you guys and each and every one of your comments makes me smile! Keep being you and remember to take care of yourselves! 
> 
> <3

     Curses, the end of the world, possible remedies...Rook had plenty to occupy her mind that night, as well as the suspicious legitimacy of it all keeping her wide awake and tossing in bed. Sitting up against the headboard, she drew the heavy blankets over her nearly bare chest and shivered slightly. The selection of pajamas available in the Seed family household were severely lacking...uh... _opaqueness_ , and she was pretty convinced they were vintage, as in  _actually_ worn during the olden days. Each gown featured delicate, sheer fabric, long and square necklines covered with frills, and poofy balloon sleeves both short and wrist length. Their hemlines stretched just below the knees, adorned in tiny, swirling lace, and an off-white yellow - often paired with such antiques - colored the material. Thankfully, they weren't followed by the usual musty odor and, instead, filled her nostrils with the scent of a clean, Spring breeze.

     Sighing deeply, she cast a sideways glance to the vase set atop the bedside dresser. Once, a couple moons ago, she'd nearly knocked the elegant glass structure straight onto the floor, her motor skills deeply impaired by a haze of drugs. Now, it contained a fresh set of flowers, the previous wilted ones replaced by Joseph only an hour ago. Before pressing a sweet goodnight kiss to her temple, he had informed her of their true name: Bliss. According to his story, the Seed family used them to create a sense of calm and relaxation in others, thus the reason for why they grew them so close to the blueberry bushes. They wanted to mass produce their own sedative in order to help people without creating needless addictions. He also apologized for using her to test the early batches and sung words of praise in her ears, saying she was quite brave. Because of her sacrifice, they were able to discover the correct ratios and prevent the product from coming off too strong. She had performed angelic work, worthy enough to please the deity who had deigned to bless Joseph with prophetic dreams. That's what he insisted over and over, ensuring the deputy would carry no ill-will towards the Project or the whole seemingly "underhanded" experiments.

     In some way or another, it worked. Even now, as she stared at each luminous Bliss petal, her mind overrun with negative thoughts, a wave of comfort crashed over and sought to wash away all evidence of disbelief. Warmth brushed through her limbs, spreading a fuzzy feeling that could only be described as compassion, good will, and genuine charity. She really presumed she'd had a hand in bettering the world. More astonishingly, Joseph had promised she could continue working with them - of her own volition this time - when the sun rose tomorrow morning. She'd join their ranks, doing her part and assisting in the gardens, as long as she remained well behaved and close within sights all hours of the day. Joseph would become so proud of her! He'd see how trustworthy she could be and then, someday, maybe someday, he'd allow her to return to normal life. She could spend nights at the Spread Eagle with her co-workers again, trek her favorite trails in the Whitetail State Park, and resume employment at the sheriff's department. The day _had_ to arrive soon! If not, Whitehorse would be sending a search party the whole size of Montana after his missing deputy...if he hadn't already!

      _Yes_. Rook was pleased in this plan, believed in it with her whole heart. Everything would come together in the end! She just knew it would!

     Comforted by those peaceful thoughts, she finally felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep. Lashes fluttering in the darkness, she eased down on the mattress, wrapping her form in the silky sheets. The cool exterior brought a personal bliss of her own, washing across her tired bones and encouraging the shadow of slumber to set in at last.

     Just when she could feel her mind racing towards a tranquil dreamland, soft creaking echoed from outside in the hall. Tiptoes from heavy, booted feet clacked across wood, the squeak of loose floorboards tagging along like an unwanted visitor. The muffled vibrations grew louder as they neared her bedroom, trickling through the cracked entrance and filling the space with an eerie chatter. Hinges scraped, the squeal of metal grinding against metal, as the door was thrust open wider. Tiny grunts and groans spilled from an unknown presence as their shadow cast against the barren wall.

     Rook froze where she lay, staring wide-eyed at the sudden ghostly facade. Holding in a lungful of air, she examined the shadow, attempting to decipher its owner from looks alone. Each unique curve and angle carried an answer to the puzzle, however, this was nothing more than a wildly morphed vestige of a human being and no clear indication of the living flesh it represented.

     The footsteps creeped closer and she hurriedly swallowed back the fear constricting in her throat. Another, much louder, groan sounded from only a foot away as some muscle or bone - perhaps the shoulder - popped out of place with an earsplitting crack. Frustrated curses were grumbled beneath lowered breath and a rustling, much like the shifting of silk fabric, met her waiting ears. A button snapped loose, and then another, and then another...

      _Was someone getting undressed?!_ She screamed silently in her head.

     Next came the jangle of a belt buckle, the plate clanging against the floor with a dull ringing. When the buzz of a zipper followed, Rook decided _that's_ where she drew the line!

     "Who the fuck's there?!" she hissed out suddenly, whipping from the bed.

     Throwing the comforter aside, she squinted into the dusk, searching with wary eyes. A male figure, laced by a black outline, rose up both hands and gasped in surprise. Gradually, her strained vision adjusted to the lack of light in the room. Bit by bit, a clear image of the mysterious invader materialized, and she found herself staring at none other than John Seed, topless and illuminated by pale moonlight streaming through the window. He appeared just as bewildered as her, pupils stretching wide as he dove to catch his jeans before they could slide past his upper thighs. The dark locks of his hair were frayed, splitting off in every which direction, and covered in dried flecks of mud. His fingernails, hooked through a single belt loop, were cracked and crammed full of garden soil. There was even a thin sheen of sweat layered across his furrowed brows.

      _So he really did go outside and work..._

     "Wh-what are you doing in here?!" the deputy exhaled sharply, masking the shock behind a bed of annoyance.

     Eyebrows dipping low, his mouth curled in a snarl.

     "I thought this was _my_ room!" grumbling, even the heaviest of misdirected anger couldn't hide the pure exhaustion rasping in his tone. 

     Voice softening slightly, Rook huffed, "Well, it's not!"

     "It's _not_?" Raising one brow, a wicked smirk creeped across his face. Taking a decidedly measured step forward, she could tell he was preparing himself for a grand performance. "Are you sure about that? It _could_ be..."

     "No, I'm pretty it couldn't," she replied scathingly, groaning inwardly.

     Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Really, she should've already been asleep! There was no time to deal with John's unbearable shenanigans.

     Giving the smarmiest, most counterfeit frown he could muster, he leaned against the bedpost and switched the hands he was using to protect his own decency. "I'm afraid I'm still not convinced, deputy. I've just been working  _so_ hard!" As if it were somehow possible to fool her with his horrendously obvious act, he wobbled dramatically in place and draped his whole figure over the post. Releasing a drawn out moan, he let his fingers dangle limply, splaying apart just inches from her arm.

     Rolling both eyes at the ridiculous display, she pressed her mouth shut and refused to dignify him with a response.

     "Dear deputy!" he simply carried on with the makeshift tantrum, voice rising to such obtrusive tones, surely Joseph would hear and appear to enact swift punishment. "I only stand here because I'm clearly overworked. It's made me disoriented!" Snapping his head up suddenly, he flashed a clearly bogus weak smile and let his gaze trail up and down her body. Propping an elbow on the wood, he laid his chin in a palm and crooned with a sultry growl, "I might be sick. You should check if I'm ok."

     At first, blatant confusion covered her features. Why was he staring as if she were the final, coveted slice of cake leftover from a birthday party??? And then, suddenly, the chill in the air hit her skin. Shivering violently, she dropped her gaze downwards and realized she'd thrown all the covers to the end of the bed, leaving her entire figure exposed. With an undignified shriek, she fumbled for the comforter, gripping a corner in a sweaty palm. John watched with an infuriatingly pleasant grin as she struggled to keep a decent hold on the fabric. At last, her fingers latched tight and she flopped back against the mattress, yanking the sheets all the way up to her nose.

     Cutting a glare over to him, she whispered with the quiet voice of blinding fury, "Get out of here!"

     "Aw," he whined, giving a short _tsk_ with his tongue, "But why?"

     Eyes flickering to the doorway, still left open wide, she chided, "Do you _want_ to get in trouble again?!"

     "If trouble is you then, yes, very much so."

     Cheeks blazing red with a mix of fury and utter embarrassment, she reached out and swiped his elbow from underneath him. A short yelp fell from his throat as his chin lurched downwards, connecting to solid wood with a piercing whack. Straightening up instantly, he rubbed his jaw and groaned lightly. With probing fingers, he peeled back his lips and jabbed at each tooth respectively, presumably to check for any chips. The whole time, Rook glowered, too angry to feel smug for the swift act of karma.

     When John had finished examining himself for injury, he shot a dark glare in her direction.

     "What was that for?!" he demanded, still coddling the sore spot. "I was just being honest."

     "If you don't get out now, I'm gonna call for Joseph," Rook warned, giving a dead-eyed stare just in case he thought she wasn't absolutely serious.

     "No, no!" Shouting out suddenly, he sucked in air through his teeth and quieted considerably, "No, there's no need for that. I was just messing with you!"

      _Yeah, right._

"I'll leave now. I promise!"

     The youngest sibling drew back from the bed, crouching to collect his items of clothing from the floor. Several, overly exaggerated sighs puffed from his mouth. Each time, he would peer up at Rook through innocent lashes, checking to see if she'd heard. Moving to finally zip up his jeans, he inhaled even further, releasing the breath as loudly as his lungs would allow. Rook scrunched her nostrils, shuddering when a blast of heavy mint pooled across her face.

      _Of course. John wasn't the type to ever allow himself to be pegged as "the brother with bad breath."_

     When he still failed to draw the desired reaction from her, he tossed his belt buckle over a shoulder, and stood. Just stood there. Silent and unmoving. He didn't even seem to blink. It was really starting to creep her out! How long would he keep this up?!

     Apparently longer than her as she gave up rather quickly. Unable to stand the tension any longer, she whirled to face him and threw both hands in the air.

     "Alright, fine! I'll bite. What do you want?"

     Finally blinking, he stared rather blankly, as if he actually were a stone statue. Folding his arms across his chest, he tilted his head to the side.

     "I don't want anything from you, dep," answering coolly, he added with a sparkle in his glowing eyes, "Not yet, at least."

     A huff of utter annoyance heaved through her chest as her lips twisted with a darkened scowl. What the hell could he possibly mean by that and why did he always have to talk in such an infuriating, cryptic manner?! Couldn't he just converse like a normal human being for once and not a quirky video game villain with a damaged past and several repressed emotions?

     "You say that, but," she paused and gave him a pointed look, " _you're still here._ "

     "So?!" he scoffed, bending his hips like a sassy, rebelling child. The items balancing on his shoulder shifted in the process and he rushed to catch them.

     "So, you want something!" raising her voice only slightly, she continued to egg him on. "It's obvious! Just spill it!"

     "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING!!"

     His eyes stretched three times in size at the unnecessary outburst that exploded past his own lips. Slapping both hands over his open mouth, he raced to the door, deftly pressing it shut with one, smooth, quick motion. Heartbeat slamming against his ribcage, he laid an ear against the wood, willing his ragged breathing to slow so he could hear for any coming footsteps. When the coast seemed clear, he traipsed back to Rook, fingers shoved into a tangle of bangs that had stuck to the sweat pooling on his forehead. She’d never seen him tremble so and it sent a pierce of guilt stabbing through her.

     “I-I’m sorry!” apologizing immediately, she lowered her head. Both thumbs twiddled together in her lap. “I didn’t mean to push you that far. It’s just…”

     “It’s fine,” he wheezed, placing a palm against his chest to ease his racing heart.

     A hush of silence fell between the two. Nothing about it proved awkward. In fact, it felt required, a moment needed to clear the air so they could both calm down and come to their senses because, clearly, they were both set too far on the edge. Either overworked or overwhelmed, the two drank in each other’s presence, relishing in the shared feelings. Perhaps they had more in common than originally thought. Prone to outburst and rebellion, taking no shit but giving all the shit...yeah, she saw a lot of herself in the Seed family’s baby brother and that was just as frightening a connection as her attraction to Joseph.

     In a split second of wracking guilt, there was something else she thought necessary to ask him.

     “John?”

     From where he stood, pale as the Bliss beside her bed, his jaw tipped upwards.

     “Yeah?”

     Hesitating, she wondered if he might just laugh in her face after she asked. After all, John wasn’t about showing care. He thought himself too smug for it, but he was looking at her expectantly now, waiting for a response. Taking a deep breath, she dove right for it, despite the doubt and discomfort clawing at her gut.

     “So, you’re ok, right?”

     Shifting weight from one foot to the next, he rose a single brow. Reaching a hand up to steady the items wobbling on his shoulder once again, he seemed genuinely confused.

     “What are you talking about?”

     "J-Joseph's punishment..." she practically had to wring the words from her throat now, "He didn't work you too hard, did he?"

     At first, he gawked, as if he wasn’t quite sure he’d heard her correctly. Next, both eyebrows rose sky high, reaching for the heavens. His lashes fluttered when he began to blink rapidly. After a couple more seconds, reality clocked him over the head like a brick and he roared so hard and suddenly his stomach crumpled inwards. Folding in on himself, he clutched his sides and howled uncontrollably. The hint of tiny tear droplets appeared at the corners of his eyes, streaking down his cheeks before he could manage to wipe them away.

     “I knew it!” Rook hissed, burying her face in her hands. “I knew you would laugh at me! You asshole!”

     “No! No, I-!” unable to speak clearly, he wheezed between gaping breaths. Caving even further, he placed both palms on his knees to steady the trembling travelling through his limbs. Gulping air like a fish, slowly and gradually he calmed himself.

     When the amusement had passed, he straightened his stance, fixing a bright stare in her direction. “Ah, dear deputy, I didn’t mean to laugh. I just didn’t think you cared about me that much,” pausing, he tapped a finger thoughtfully on his chin and hummed, “I suppose I’m glad.”

     “ _What?_ ”

     Some sort of rage boiled up in her chest, bubbling in the back of her throat and threatening to release in flurry of not so PG rated words. Wasn’t he saying just a day ago that he wanted her to suffer?! What was with the sudden change of heart?? Was it all because of the exchange he saw outside with Joseph?

     John noticed the strange look she was giving him and shrugged haphazardly.

     “Look, if you expected anything else from me, you were wrong,” chuckling darkly, he ran smooth fingers through his hair and tilted his head upwards just so he could gaze down at her from a higher vantage point. "Joseph is a fool. He thinks he can control me... _stop me_...but I've already won."

     Furrowing her brows, Rook gaped at the man standing in the center of her bedroom. Suddenly, he didn’t seem so much like the abused younger sibling she thought he was. In fact, the malicious glint flashing in his bluebird gaze struck her as quite villainous.

     “Wh-what are you talking about? I’ve seen the way you all act around Joseph. It’s like you guys are afraid of him!”

     At this point, she didn’t know whether she was attempting to condemn Joseph or defend him…

     “ _Afraid_?” John sneered, his lips twisting in a ferocious smirk. Swiveling on his heels, he swaggered towards the bedroom door, placing pale, slender fingers around the metal knob before throwing one last glance in her direction. “You have A LOT to learn about this family, don’t you honey?”

     And with that, he sauntered his way into the hall, an ominous trail of laughter accompanying each and every stomp of his dress shoes. The eerie intonation would haunt the farthest corners of her mind for several nights to come.

* * *

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)   

 

 

 

 

     

  
  
 


	11. A Quick Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter for the story but a quick update. Please read ahead if you enjoy my content and would like to support me in my efforts~
> 
> <3

     First off, yes, I did change my username from YandereHopeCounty to yandeerly. I also plan to change my profile picture to something different in the near future so I hope none of you get confused about all that.

     The reason why I am making some changes is because I have a few, very big milestones in life coming up and I would like to start preparing for them. First off, my long time boyfriend and I will be moving into a place together by the end of the year and will be getting married soon after. The problem is, I don't have a job and I'm unable to drive due to severe anxiety. But I don't want my boyfriend having to support the both of us on his own. Today, I was sitting and thinking "how can I support him and our new life?" Then I thought, "Well, I've always wanted to be a writer!" I already spend most of my days writing. Each hour is either spent on writing drafts or outlines and refining them into final chapters and it's already like a work day for me...

     Except I don't get paid.

     Long story short, I'm seeking help from you guys, my fans. Now, this is BY NO MEANS required, but I've set up a ko-fi account (LINK AT THE BOTTOM) for anyone that feels generous enough to donate. Proceeds would go towards time and effort for my writing, as well as hospital bills, down payments, etc. I don't want anyone to feel forced to pay me for my writing. I've been debating for months whether I should even try to set up a ko-fi, patreon, etc, because I myself don't feel like I should get paid for what I do. Just today, I came upon the conclusion, "What do I have to lose?" so I went ahead and did it.

     If artists and other content creators can do what they love while making a living, why can't I?

     To anyone that donates or even reads this far, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! It's people like you that helped me become confident in my writing and keep me going on a daily basis! I would've given up on writing altogether if it weren't for the lovely, kind supporters I've met here. Wishing you all the best in life and beyond,

     Yandeerly <3

[buy me a coffee on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/yandeerly)


	12. MUCH NEEDED UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just an update on what's been going on in my life.

Hey guys, I know it's been what? Months since I updated? I'm terribly, terribly sorry for that and I finally have some time to give you all an explanation. Basically, even after my big hospital scare, I've STILL been getting ulcers. They cause me a great deal of pain and the doctor thinks it might be stress related.

Regarding this story, I actually have many more chapters  _planned_ , it's just none of them have been written. I don't have a clear end in sight just yet but I was really hoping to be able to follow through with this story. Every single time I try to work on the next chapter, I just sit in front of a blank page for hours, and if I force myself to write something, I just hate it. This is the biggest writing rut I've ever been in. I want so badly to update this story but it doesn't seem possible for me right now.

I hope you all understand and again, I apologize deeply if I caused any concern. I've been reading all your comments because I get them through e-mail so don't ever think I've ignored a single one of you. The advice and appreciation you all give keeps me smiling and I'm so glad that I can bring the Seed brothers to life for you<3

My warmest regards to everyone and I hope I can start writing for you again soon!!

XO


	13. Paranoia

_ Who do I trust?  _

_ Who’s lying?  _

**_What’s really going on here?_ **

The sun soared high in the sky, bright rays of afternoon light warming the exposed skin of Rook’s forehead. Gripping a gardening hoe tight, she used the back of her fingers to swipe away droplets of sweat trickling across the hairs on her brow. She’d been absent-mindedly plowing soil for the past hour, preparing the dirt for the growth of new life. However, with a swamp of angry thoughts marauding inside her brain, it was hard to make progress through the murky waters of uncertainty. She had hoped to impress Joseph today, make him proud, ease his mind and convince him he was not wrong to put his faith in her. 

Oh, how severely lacking she was.

But, it wasn’t  _ her  _ fault. It was  _ his _ . Just the mere thought of him set her blood boiling and her nerves on edge. For the fifth time in that same hour, she cast an icy glare across the empty plot, cold and suspicious eyes falling on the youngest sibling of the family. Dear Johnny Appleseed, as Jacob liked to joke. The dark-headed male crouched low, deep within the fully grown brush, plucking ripe and vibrant blueberries. She imagined he was humming an innocent little tune beneath his breath as he tossed luscious fruits inside a small wicker basket. Even out here, in the tail end of Montana’s blazing heat, he donned that ridiculous, heavy coat adorned in tiny pictures of airplanes. The knees of his midnight jeans, evidently designer, dug into earth despite the possibility of getting soiled and he wore black gloves with an expensive, silken sheen.

_ What the hell was his angle? _

As she stood, stumped, he suddenly stiffened. Rising to a stand, he hooked an arm underneath the handle of the basket, lifting it all with him. After pressing the container close to his chest, he swiveled towards her, not the least bit shocked to find her gaze already fixed in his direction. The beginnings of a slow and painfully arrogant grin creeped upon his face and he wiggled a palm in the air as if to wave at her.

Mumbling hot, angry words, she stabbed the hoe violently into the ground, digging up more dirt than necessary. Faith was planting seeds along the way behind her and glanced up from where she was tipping a pink watering can over freshly made mounds. Lifting a single brow, the sister of the Seed family noticed John smirking from across the garden and shook her head. Giving Rook a reassuring smile, she rolled her eyes and continued on her way. Briefly, Rook wondered if she was aware of her brother’s secret plans or if this was all just youngest sibling rebellion.

Pausing in her work, the deputy squinted at the horizon, scanning for something - or  _ someone  _ \- in particular. It didn’t take long to spot the mess of ash brown locks, twisted in a knot atop his head, and ever present yellow shades. After all, the Father was never far from his new found angel, keeping a vigilant watch as she fluttered around his domain. Along with the wings he’d given her, recently discovered worries were dredged up from within him. What if she used her gifts against him?  _ What if she used them to fly away _ ?

No matter how he distressed, Rook only saw herself as much as a divine beast, felled to the Earth by ball and chain.

At the moment, her chains stood by the cabins, surrounded by some men she’d heard John call “Peggies.” She wasn’t sure if the term had been derogatory or not, but to Joseph, they were his flock, his followers, his  _ children _ . He sought to protect them like he did her, and she admired him dearly for that. The softness in his eyes like a gentle ocean wave, pulling those around him in, as he faced his devoted; it was truly something divine and Rook wished he was using that gaze on her in this very moment. She pleaded for it, nearly dropping to her knees in the middle of this fertile soil, and it made her curse the heavens. How could one man make her feel this weak, hold this amount of power over her head? Rook was certainly not known as religious, yet here she was, worshipping the nearest thing to a deity in this world.

And then, as if by miracle, a lull seemed to pass through his conversation with the Peggies. Deep wrinkles melded into his brow, as if he were confused, though the expression dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared. Turning with a brazen certainty, his gaze locked with hers and she felt a certain electricity sparking between them. It was magnetizing, as if they were two polar opposites, attracted by the sheer power of nature itself.

In the midst of his continued stare, he let a slight, sultry smile slip, and she caught it in an instant. His followers were none the wiser, so she was allowed to file the image away, keep it all to herself, own it like a prized possession. It was something none of his children would ever witness, an honor bestowed only to her, and she would cherish it forever.

_ With a smile as benevolent as that, could he really be the villain of this story? _

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, a screeching rang through the air. The clanking of the garden gate latch echoed and she snapped her attention towards it. Jacob stepped through, camo jacket flung over his shoulders and head held high as he seemed to search for something. Grunting slightly, he used a hand to shield himself from the harsh rays of the sun and plodded across the dirt. Rook knitted her brows together as she halted her work yet again, watching the eldest attempt to shoddily clomp over bright green younglings that had just begun their ascent to adult life. He tiptoed as best a towering, full grown man could and ducked between the budding blueberry bushes. The leaves rustled as John came over to meet his brother, basket still in hand. Their lips moved ever so slightly, as if they were exchanging the most hushed of words, and John’s nose slowly scrunched up with anger. Jacob said a few more things before placing a hand on John’s shoulder and jerking his head towards the exit. His younger sibling shoved him off, throwing both hands in the air and gesturing wildly. Jacob simply gripped both shoulders this time and signaled towards the gate with a more profound sense of urgency. It was difficult to tell, but Rook was sure Jacob’s fingernails held enough force to make anyone scream bloody murder. His knuckles appeared bright scarlet, even from all the way across the field!

Finally, after several painful face contortions, John gave in and followed his fuming sibling out of the garden. With a glare full of suspicion, Rook watched them out of her peripheral so as not to draw their attention. The pair trailed along the outside of the fence, passing where Joseph had now entered a heated discussion with the group of shaggy, bearded followers. He must’ve been heavily invested, because he didn’t even notice them abandoning their posts so blatantly.

As John and Jacob drifted further towards the edge of the property, Rook made a decision. She was going to find out just what the hell was going on here! If there was a lot she still had to learn about this family then, by God, she was going to learn it, for Joseph’s sake if not to quench the dire, itching curiosity rising in her own throat. Something  _ was  _ going on and she’d do whatever she could to stop it.

Not only seconds later, Joseph began leading his flock towards one of the cabins. They followed him up the wooden staircase and onto the patio before disappearing through an open door. Rook bated her breath, watching carefully as Joseph entered behind them. Reaching towards the metal latch, his eyes caught hers and another gentle, loving grin spread across his features. Swallowing the lump rising in her throat, she managed to muster up a decent decoy smile, hoping it would be enough to please him. Thankfully, he beamed brighter in response and slowly swung the door shut. Once she was sure he was sufficiently busy and not possibly watching from one of the windows, she threw down her gardening tool, abandoning it in the half toiled dirt. Running to the edge in her stuffy lace dress and bare feet, she placed a hand atop the fence and prayed there was still some strength left inside her joints. With a soft grunt, she hoisted herself over the wrought iron, narrowly missing the sharpened points reaching towards the sky.

It would spell disaster if she’d torn the hem of her gown and Joseph saw. He absolutely  _ adored _ the way it looked on her. In fact, those were always the first words to leave his lips whenever they crossed paths in the house’s halls. It made her face pale to think of what punishment she might receive if anything were to happen to his favorite dress, especially if it was a direct result of her breaking the number one rule:  **NEVER** leave the Father’s sights.

But, she couldn’t stand here and consider horrifying what-ifs anymore. There was an important mission ahead of her, perhaps far more important than any guidelines Joseph had set for her, and she couldn’t afford to lose sight, not if she was going to have to protect him from the shadows.

Shaking off any unwanted thoughts, she broke into a brisk jog in the direction John and Jacob had gone. Before long, she spotted them trekking through tall grass at the property’s boundary, far enough out that no one had bothered to tame the wild overgrowth. In the near distance, an old, dilapidated barn sat in a state of disrepair. A heavily faded red covered the splintered walls, masquerading as a cheap imitation of the cliche fire truck color that often came along with these farmstyle structures. Several metal beams pressed against the side, holding up wide wooden planks. A forgotten rusty ladder led the way to the top of it, as if someone would someday return to finish construction.

Something told Rook that’s  _ not  _ what the Seed brothers were here to do.

As she crept ever closer, ducking down beneath the stretching blades of grass so as not to get caught, she could just make out their frustrated shouting.

“Ow, damn!” John howled and she imagined him whirling on his older sibling. “Don’t be so fucking rough!”

“Shut up you little shit,” a fierce, guttural growl rumbled from Jacob as the barn’s sliding door slammed open. “It’s yer own damn fault!” he continued to yell, shoving his brother inside.

Just like that, the entrance slid shut, the heavy sound reverberating through the ground, travelling all the way through the soles of Rook’s feet and up her ankles. A slight shiver passed up and down her spine as the fearsome tone of Jacob’s voice repeated inside her head like a recording stuck on loop. The echo still shook in her bones as she edged closer to the barn. Taking care to avoid the slivers of wood splintering outwards in angry, jagged shapes, she pressed an ear against the surface. Surprisingly, it was Faith’s shrill voice she heard next.

“You did  _ what _ ?!”

Rook could practically hear the color draining from the already sallow woman’s face. Hooking a finger around the door, she eased the sliding entrance open the tiniest of hairs. There was barely enough space for her to peer inside but she managed to catch sight of all three. They stood in the near center, amidst piles of pale yellow hay. The pieces lay strewn about, covering nearly every square inch of the floorboards. Several bales were stacked along the enclosure, surrounding them on all sides.

Jacob and Faith had their backs turned to the deputy, but she knew full well the scowls painted across their faces. John was the only in a position where he could possibly spot her, but he was so focused on sizing up his siblings, she doubted he’d notice. His arms were tightly folded across his chest as it heaved with heavy breaths. A slight red colored his cheeks from some sort of strained effort. 

Chuckling lightly, his lips turned up in a half grin. “It was no big deal!” he claimed boisterously, holding his arms out at elbow length. With palms turned upwards, he seemed to be desperately attempting to convince his angered siblings he was innocent of an obvious wrongdoing. “Nothing will happen because I-”

“Stop,” Jacob growled in warning. Jabbing a finger towards his brother, he spat accusatorially, “Under NO circumstances should you be visiting the deputy at night saying things you shouldn’t and just generally being the dumbass you are!”

“Jacob, please,” he scoffed, looking rather pleased with himself despite the tone of disapproval hanging in the air, “Our dear deputy is totally fooled. She believes it was all an accident!”

“So you say!” Piping in this time was Faith. “How can you be sure? And what about all those stupid things you said?! You-!” Stopping abruptly, her head whipped from side to side and she lowered her voice to a near whisper, “You’re going to blow our cover…”

_ Fool? _

_ Cover? _

Had they been tricking her all along?

Rook pressed a palm to her temple as a strange and sudden dizzying rush crashed over her. Taking a small step back, she shook her head in her hands. She couldn’t even muster up the intent to be angry with them. All she felt was...betrayal. Complete and utter betrayal. She  _ wanted  _ to be furious. She wanted to wrap her fingers around John’s fat neck and wring him dry of all the other secrets she knew he must be hiding. She wanted to break her knuckles against his teeth, slice that smug grin into pieces, wipe his conniving little existence straight off the earth! 

But, she wouldn’t.  _ Couldn’t _ . Of all Seeds, she’d felt the most connection with him and it really stung that he was taking part in a ruse against her. Everything, all of their care and kind words, had just been a sick joke all along. They were toying with her, playing a vicious game at her own expense!

Feeling the edges of her heart begin to tear, slowly, she slid her hands from the barn door and traipsed away through the tall, dried out grass. The Seed siblings’ soft, monotonous voices gradually began to fade the further she drifted, making way back to the Gardens.

There was only one here she could trust and put absolute faith in and that was  _ the Father _ .   


End file.
